


Cosmic Iron

by blakkatt



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakkatt/pseuds/blakkatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The queen of the stars and the legendary Iron Man. Will they make a good pair? Will Usagi make an honest man out of Tony? Will he get her to join the Avengers as Sailor Cosmos? And what of Mamoru? How will he play a part?</p>
<p>I don't own Sailor Moon or the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

Tony Stark was frustrated. He couldn't understand just how she'd done it but she did. He couldn't find a single shred of a clue towards who that woman was besides the name she’d given him amongst the S.H.I.E.L.D. databases. Either they didn't know about her at all or she was just that good at keeping information about herself hidden from even them. He sat back in his chair with a sigh.So many questions were running through his head and he was no closer to the answers. Who was she really? Where did she come from? How did she know they needed help? Now that he thought about it, she had appeared not long after Natasha had mentioned that they needed help….

_*Flashback*_

_Some strange alien creature had appeared in the heart of the city and with the other Avengers all away on missions, that left it up to Tony and Natasha to defeat the creature. The problem was, that no matter what they did, they couldn’t seem to hit it, but it definitely had no problem hitting them and took advantage of that fact._

_“Got any more bright ideas?” Tony glanced at Natasha from within his suit._

_“All we can do is try to stall until the help we need arrives.” Natasha replied matter of factly._

_Within minutes of Natasha’s words, help arrived. In a flash of white light, SHE appeared. Dressed in a mostly white uniform of sorts, long silvery locks in a hairstyle that was clearly foreign in some way, and emotional blue eyes, the woman appeared angelic. "You asked for help and you shall have it." The woman stated before turning to take her crack at the creature with an experienced ease._

_The two Avengers watched in awe as the woman not only dodged the creature's attacks, but managed to hit it with attacks of her own. Though Tony was also admiring the woman's looks._

_It wasn't long before the woman called a staff from seemingly nowhere and unleashed a final attack on the creature that not just killed it, but destroyed it so completely that only a pile of dust was left behind. With a proud smile on her face, she turned to walk back towards the two Avengers._

_“Legs for miles and powerful. Don’t worry, Nat. I’ll greet our new friend.” Tony said as he moved towards their new ally._

_The woman’s expression changed to one of slight concern as Tony approached her. “Are the two of you alright?” She asked as she flitted her gaze between Tony and Natasha._

_“Oh, yeah, completely. You? I mean, I’d hate to think something happened to such a beautiful woman.” Tony said letting his visor pop up to reveal his face._

_She smiled in relief though she blushed at his compliment. “I’m fine. That thing was actually one of the easier ones I’ve fought.”_

_“I see. We should get together and compare notes. You could tell me more about them over dinner perhaps.” Tony said giving her his most winning smile._

_She chuckled. “Tell you what. I’ll give you a day to search me out, dig up some things on me if you can. And to find me out of my current form. If you can do that, I’ll go to dinner with you. If you can’t, well then you’ll just have to work harder to get me to. Deal?”_

_“Oooo…...A challenge. I like it. Ok. I’ll take your bet. See you soon, Legs.” he said with a wink._

_She chuckled. “It’s Sailor Cosmos. I’ll give you my civilian name if you find me. I’ll expect you to sweep me off my feet. Until we meet again.” She winked. She then politely waved to Natasha before disappearing in another flash of light._

_*End Flashback*_

And it was that challenge given to him by Sailor Cosmos that had eventually led to his current frustration. He wanted so badly to meet the challenge and beat it. But since the S.H.I.E.L.D. databases had nothing even related to Sailor Cosmos, he knew he'd have to do some major digging elsewhere.

And so he dug. But using a different route going through newspaper articles across the world and going back years. He was figuring she had to be known somewhere else, have been seen in action somewhere else. He still had the majority of hours left in the challenge and he intended to make good use of them. So setting a search with the keywords 'sailor heroine' in motion, he got back to work.


	2. Getting Ready

Meanwhile, at the same time that Tony was working on beating the challenge she had given him, said woman was in her condo in her civilian form. Usagi Serenity Tsukino, though she went by Serenity to most people, laid out on her bed. Her inner thoughts still battling each other. On one hand, part of her was wondering just why she even agreed to potentially dating Tony Stark. He had obviously checked her out and made no effort to deny it. Her duties as a sailor senshi would keep her too busy anyway.

Another part of her had called her willingness to possibly date Tony Stark a betrayal to Mamoru and their destiny. That train of thought had her scowling. She couldn’t claim she was betraying her destiny and destroying it. After all, Mamoru had done that for her a week after the battle with Chaos. He’d been the only one to come back to her and had shut himself off from her for a while, claiming he was giving her time to grieve over her fallen friends. When she’d gone to see Mamoru after that, he’d told her that they were over as without the others their supposed future wouldn’t happen anyway and he wasn’t going to let their past lives dictate their future when he didn’t have to. He’d then left for America once more. That had been years ago when she was still a teen and had taken the mantle of Sailor Cosmos at the end of the battle with Chaos. With that in mind, she knew her falling in love with anyone else, let alone dating anyone else would write a new future. And that if she was still eventually to rule over the Crystal Millennium, it would be with whoever she fell in love with now and not Mamoru.

Even though she knew Mamoru had come to America, when she first arrived in America herself, she had no intentions of trying to find him and attempting to persuade him to reconsider. Instead, she’d come to New York, and slowly worked her way up, making a name for herself with her magazine, Luna. In that time, she had built up quite the amount of profit, but still lived simple, which is why she had a simple house instead of a full on mansion. 

She knew well that the chances of Tony Stark meeting the terms of her challenge were high. She was tired of running, tired of holding such a secret alone. She wanted someone else to know, someone who understood the challenges of protecting the world. But she also knew that it would’ve been more fun to Tony to learn it on his own and figure it out himself which was why she had given him that challenge.

Well, no matter what, she wouldn’t be surprised if he put the last pieces of the puzzle together when she saw him tonight at the charity benefit she was going to. One she just knew he’d be attending. Remembering about the benefit caused her to look at the time. Seeing how late it was, she scrambled to get into the shower and start getting ready.

 

******************

 

Tony's search had finally started to yield results for him. There were multiple articles from Japan from years ago about a team of teenaged sailor heroines. He skimmed the different articles for information on the different members of the team. The shocker came though when Tony found one particular article. That article had a photo of the entire team with a caption that allowed Tony to match the sailor names with the faces. 

“Mercury….Mars….Venus…..Jupiter...Moon….Neptune…Wait a minute...”

As he read each name from the caption, he looked at the picture to match the face. After reading Neptune’s name off, it occurred to him that there was something about Moon that should make him take a second look. 

He stopped reading the other names to look back at Moon. And there in Sailor Moon’s face, he made a link between Sailor Moon and Sailor Cosmos. Especially those bright blue eyes that Sailor Moon had. The hair colors were a bit different and the outfits were slightly different but those bright blue eyes were too much alike for him not to believe that Sailor Moon was the same as Sailor Cosmos but as Cosmos’ younger days.

As he read through the articles, he became more impressed. She’d been fighting evil since she was a teenager.That couldn’t have been easy. It did explain just how she was able to take out that creature so easily. Though some of the articles and photos did make him wonder as it seemed a masked hero in a tux named Tuxedo Kamen (Tony scoffed at both the name and the outfit) was mentioned and appeared to be more than just chummy with the heroine.

The final article he found seemed to have been set after the fight in which she obtained her upgrade and new name of Sailor Cosmos. There was mention of Sailor Moon going into the darkness of the sky to fight with her team but returning with only her upgrade in uniform and Tuxedo Kamen. Though what had him even more concerned is that the article mentioned Tuxedo Kamen as being seen backing away from her just as she dropped to her knees and let out a loud anguished sob before she disappeared in a bright white light. The heroine was then never seen again. Until now and far away from Japan.

“Why did he back away? Even as she likely mourned her team.”

“Sir, I must remind you that you have that charity benefit to go to tonight.” Jarvis spoke.

“I’ll just apologize and write a check.” Tony waved off. He was more interested in trying to find out more.

“I must insist that you go sir. You did give them your word. You might also be lucky enough to encounter this woman you’re researching if you go.” The A.I. pressed.

The idea that the woman behind Sailor Cosmos might actually be at the benefit was enough to get Tony up and rushing to get ready for the night.


	3. The Benefit

The benefit was being held in a banquet hall and was to include a dinner. Tables were set all around the room though unlike the huge tables one might expect to see, it was a bunch of smaller two-seater tables. The set-up was clearly meant to encourage more intimate discussions, possibly setting up people to network and get to know others they didn't know. But at the moment, people were busy mingling and even dancing.

Serenity was amongst those mingling with the other guests. She was at the benefit as both a donator and in official capacity covering the event for her magazine. She didn't have to worry about photos as the hosting organization had already hired a photographer to ensure that all guests would be photographed in a positive light compared to how some of the newspapers represented might have their own photographers do. So Serenity stood in a silver halter gown with a slit that came halfway up her thigh, her hair in her same ponytail and heart shaped odangos that she wore as Cosmos, dutifully and politely playing her role as she listened to the wall street executive who assumed he was impressing her while he did all the talking. The entire time, she was discreetly glancing towards the door looking out for Tony while also starting to regret her choice of dress as she couldn't help but notice the looks the executive was making when he thought he was being discreet about it and it was making her uncomfortable.

"Hm. There you are. Sorry, I'm late, Baby. Got caught up in some messy business." Tony said as he walked up behind her. He looked at the executive and gave one of his winning smiles. "Thanks for keeping her entertained. If she'd gotten bored, I'd be sleeping on the couch. If you'll excuse us." He said before whisking Serenity away from the executive without another word or letting the other man get a word in edgewise. "Ew. That looked really uncomfortable. Besides the creep, enjoying the party, Legs?"

She chuckled once they were far enough away from the executive to be out of earshot. "You have no idea how uncomfortable that truly was. Thank for saving me from that guy. I don't think I could've remained polite towards him too much longer. But besides that, well if that hadn't been a false pretense just now, you indeed would've been sleeping on the couch." She playfully teased. "But I'm glad to see you seemed to have figured my challenge."

Tony laughed a little and shook his head. "It wasn't too hard for me. So, since I have figured it out, how about I get you a drink?" he asked.

"A drink would be just wonderful. And it works for the moment, seeing as that it would be quite rude of us to leave this charity dinner just for you to take me to dinner elsewhere. So that date can be scheduled for another evening." Serenity smiled.

"Oh of course. I wouldn't dream of leaving a place early." he said with a smirk before ordering their drinks.

"Well I would hope all, we've got quite the seating arrangement, out enough where we could be seen by the hosts but yet secluded enough to talk without worry of eavesdroppers." She winked.

"Hmm. I like how you think." he said as he got them both a drink and handed her one. Placing a hand on the small of her back, he began to lead her over to their table.

She chuckled. "Well it sometimes help to have an in to such information, the kind of information that someone with a magazine is privy to."

"How is that magazine business going?" he asked.

"Exceptional. Subscribers across the country and of course the special edition for Japan." She sipped from her drink as they reached their table.

"What makes a super heroine decide to make her own magazine?" he asked.

"Thought there were enough blond models in the world." She joked. "But all jokes aside, running a magazine was my choice. Being a super heroine, was not."

"Oh?" he asked as he listened to her and sipped his drink.

"No. Long story short for the sake of location, I was called to duty so to speak in my teen years and have been doing it ever since." She explained. "And it's something I'll be doing quite likely for the rest of my life."

"I see. Well, I'm always willing to help a superhero in need. Especially one as beautiful as you." Tony said with a wink.

She chuckled. "That's something I'll definitely appreciate. Just don't go spilling my alias to the world like you did with your own. It's much more dangerous for my alias to be out in the open."

"Understood." he said with a nod.

Before she could speak again, dinner was served to all the guests. With that came the introduction by the host of all the press representatives with the spotlight highlighting them, including Serenity when it was her turn. The rest of the evening was spent with more pleasant conversation between the two along with a second round of drinks before the event ended


	4. The Lift Home

After the event ended, the attendees were all ushered out towards their cars or the taxis. Serenity, never fond of trusting valets with her car after one mishap, had arrived by cab and was well prepared to catch one home and told Tony so after having given him her number so he would be able to reach her to schedule their date.

“You sure you don’t want a lift? I’d be more than happy to give you one.”

“Not quite eager to say goodbye yet either, are you?” She smiled. “Might be for the best to let you take me home. I wouldn’t be surprised if you were the type to follow the cab just to ensure I did make it home alright.” She teased.

“Naah. I’d put a tracking device on the cab and let Jarvis follow it.” he said with a wink.

Serenity burst into giggles at that. “Smooth, Tony. Real smooth.”

“I like to think I am.” Tony said with a grin.

“Oh really now?” She smirked. “But are you smooth enough to handle this heroine?”

“I guess we’ll find out.” he said with a smirk.

“Alright Mr. Cocky, how bout we get in the car already? I’m sure there’s still some things you want to ask me anyway between trying to sweet talk me to come home with you for the night.” She joked.

“Who said anything about a car? You might want to stand back just a little.” Tony said.

She rolled her eyes. “Of course. Tony Stark has to show off.” She chuckled and stepped back. “And I noticed you didn’t try to deny that you were gonna attempt to sweet talk me home with you.”

The last thing she would see before the man was covered in red and gold armor was his grin.

Serenity chuckled as she stepped closer again once he was encased in his armor. “Very nice Tony. I’d say you could match how long it takes for me to transform, or at least come close.” 

“One day we may have to time it.” he said thoughtfully. He then put an arm around her waist and pulled her close. “Hold on.” he said before flying off.

She giggled. “We might have to.” She put her own arms around him just before they took off. “Now since you have me in a position where there’s pretty much no chance of my running off, was there anything else about my past you wanted to know? Something that research wouldn’t give you?”

“Anything you want to tell me. I won’t pry. I just want to know everything.” his voice was coming out playful even with the bit of robotic sound over the speakers of his suit.

“It’s not exactly prying if I’m giving you the okay to ask and I’m willing to answer, which I am.” She sighed. “ But since you’re insisting I just tell you without asking then I’ll start as far back as I can. Big kicker and the reason I even have powers is that I’m a reborn princess of a long lost kingdom. Not just any kingdom. But the moon kingdom.”

“Royalty, huh? Now I feel like maybe I should have given you a car ride instead.”

She giggled. “No. I don’t think I’d trade this experience for anything. But yes, royalty. My kingdom was destroyed by a great evil, and my mother back then sent myself and my court to be reborn on Earth. Our advisors were sent to to awaken us to protect the earth should that evil ever return. Though it came with the price that we wouldn’t remember our pasts until a certain point. When that evil did return, I was fourteen.Obviously that evil was destroyed and memories regained. But new evils followed, stronger ones which is why I had upgrades.” She thought for a moment. “Enemies from the future who wanted to change it. Others who searched for talismans to bring an even bigger evil. Even one who attempted to control a Pegasus while simultaneously using dreams to keep her youth. Came close quite a few times to losing my own life with the same power I use to protect Earth. But Cosmos….that’s a mantle that came with a price. To do the damage I caused to the evil I was fighting then called Chaos, an evil that had taken the lives of my team, I had to lose the chance to have them revived.” She laughed bitterly. "I was stupid after that loss for a while.Believed my team, my friends would eventually be reborn and I’d see them again when the time was right. Thought what should’ve happened in my past life, the future life I’d been shown would’ve blended and still come together when the time was right. Instead I learned the hard way that fairy tales, the ones that say princesses always get their happy ever after with their prince, are a load of bullshit.” She sighed. “You asked me before why a super heroine needs a magazine business. I continue fighting evil because it’s something I have to do. My magazine is something I want to do, and it distracts me from the breakdowns of grief that threaten to happen because I still miss my friends.”

Tony was for the first time ever, speechless. After a while he managed out, “You’re a very brave and strong woman. Stronger than anyone I’ve met before I think. And I know some strong people.” 

Serenity smiled softly. "Thank you." She then thought for a moment. "I just realized I never gave you my address. Did you have Jarvis look it up?" 

“Yup. Sorry not sorry.” he said with a chuckle.

“I wouldn’t expect you to be.” She giggled. “Long as you hadn’t managed to sneak my ID from me at dinner to learn it.”

“No. That’d just be creepy.” He would have winked if she could have seen his face.

“Creepy and concerning seeing as I’m not carrying a purse of any kind.” She giggled. “Though since you’ve yet to attempt really charming me, I’m wondering whether or not you may be curious as to see what else I may not have on me.” She winked. “After all, I did tell you I expected you to sweep me off my feet, and flying me home doesn’t count.”

“Really? Well damn. Hmmmm…..I’ll have to turn on the charm. Oh….but I don’t do that “whole new world” thing.” he said chuckling.

Serenity giggled. “I wouldn’t expect that out of you.That would be too cliche. Last I checked, you were the type to set trends, not follow them.”

“Exactly. Looks like you just keep coming up with new challenges for me. He said before starting to plummet towards the ground. If Serenity would look, she would see they were nearing her home.

Serenity smiled. “Well, can’t risk having you think I’m boring now can I? You like challenges so I have no problem providing them.” She grinned when she saw them nearing her home.


	5. Chapter 5

He skillfully landed on her doorstep and set her down. He let the visor of his mask pop up and smiled at her. “We’re going to get along just fine I think.”

“I agree.” She smiled as she unlocked her door. “Can I get you something before you head home? Water? Another drink? I’ll understand if you have to decline though.”

“Another drink sounds great.” Tony said as his armor opened up and he stepped out.

“Well then, come on in. And excuse the simplicity of the decor.” Serenity smiled as she headed inside and towards the kitchen. “Drink of choice?”

“Whatever the Lady likes.” Tony said as he followed her in and into the kitchen.

“Oh really now? Are you sure?” She eyed him. “Even if hypothetically, that meant a ‘girly’ drink?” She joked.

“There are no girly drinks, just men not sure enough in their masculinity to enjoy different things.” he said with a smirk.

“Impressive.” She nodded in approval before starting to mix drinks for them.

“I try. So, this is the home of a magazine owner/super heroine? It’s nice. I like it.” Tony said as he looked around.

Serenity blushed. “Thank you. Granted you haven’t seen my home office which is quite chaotic. But I do my best to keep the chaos to that room of the house if it absolutely insists on coming inside.” She grinned before setting down Tequila Sunrises in front of both of them.

“Don’t feel bad. Without Pepper, I wouldn’t be able to keep everything going as smoothly as it does.” he said as he took the drink and saluted her with it.

“Well then, she has my deepest sympathies. Keeping her own things straight plus yours, that can’t be easy on her.” She saluted him with her own before sipping from it. “Follow me. We might as well be a bit more comfortable.” She walked out of the kitchen, drink in hand, to the living room, taking a seat on the couch.

He smiled and followed her. Once in the living room, he also sat on the couch.

She took another sip of her drink. “So, you basically know my life story. Tell me about the real Tony Stark, the one the public doesn’t know. It’ll be off the record of course.” She grinned.

“Nothing really to tell that isn’t already public really.” he chuckled and took another sip.

“I never could understand how someone like you could be perfectly fine with all your business being out in the open all the time.” She sipped her drink before continuing. “I know, it’s rich coming from someone who would be considered of the press. But I don’t go around snooping to find dirty laundry or who’s dating who like others.”

“Already I have more respect for you.”

She smiled. “What can I say? Everyone deserves some privacy sometimes.”

“I agree. I just figure as long as they know who I am and what I’m packing, I don’t really have to worry about people trying to do anything. Well regular people anyway. Super villains is a whole nother story.” Tony explained.

“A whole nother story as in that in a lot of cases they come specifically for something you have, that they know you have. And they’re so confident they can get it that they underestimate what you can do truly.” She chuckled. “Or they come for something else and then they find you with something that could greatly further their goals and so they target you and look for any way they can to break you

“Both actually.” he said with a laugh.

“Welcome to my world then. Though the ones I’ve dealt with, all tended to send lower level beings first. Like that one that caused us to meet in the first place.The lower level just does what they’re told in the most instinctual way they can. Then there’s the generals, slightly higher up the chain and can actually put a bit more thought into how they’ll get their objective completed. Finally there’s the big baddies at the top. Never know how they’re gonna get you when you’re on their turf.”

“Hm. Yours seem a bit more organized.” 

“Probably more because the bigger baddies I face prefer not to actually do the dirty work if they can help it.”

“Ah. You fight those sophisticated types.” he said chuckling.

“Let’s see...Queen Metalia, Queen Beryl, Prince Diamond, Pharaoh 90, Queen Nehelenia…Notice a pattern?” She grinned. 

“Wow. Royalty fighting Royalty.” he laughed. “Well, I’m glad to see you come out on top.”

She blushed. “Wasn’t easy, that’s for sure. Beryl and Metalia were a team of sorts...well Metalia sort of used Beryl really. Diamond….he was used by a Doom Phantom and by the time he found the truth...he died soon after saving me.” She chuckled. “Took quite the help and power to go against Pharaoh 90, one member of my team started life anew to an extent after that. Queen Nehelenia...went against her twice. The second time, we gave her a second chance at life too.”

“Hm. That was kind of you.” he said nodding.

She nodded. “It was easy to do when I was still young and wanted to believe there was a spot of good in everyone.”

“And now?” he asked.

She took a sip from her drink as she gathered her thoughts. “Now...I think it would depend on just how much the person I’m healing wants that second chance, how much they want that chance to be the good person they could be. It has to be a wish from their heart just about for me to do it now. Otherwise, an attempt to heal a person’s heart could be quite the drain on me. Don’t take it to mean I won’t still try. Just the fact is that it’s harder to do with the wrong circumstances.”

“That’s understandable then” Tony said before sipping his drink again.

She leaned back against the couch with a smile. “It’s funny really, how often I find myself comparing how I am now to how I was when I first started fighting evil. Big difference.”

“Is it for the better or….?”

She nodded. "Definitely changed for the better. As a teen, I was more into playing video games, reading comics, and shopping. Didn't care about my grades, was a huge crybaby and definitely was not fond of fighting evil with a dream of just being a bride." She giggled. "Like I said, a big difference from the woman you see before you."

“We’ve all had pasts we’re less than pleased with.” he said sagely.

"True." She nodded. "But we can't ignore those pasts helped shape the people we are now."

“Very true.” he said nodding.

"So how did you get roped into the Avengers?" She asked as she set her now empty glass down on the end table beside her.

“Nick Fury come and talked to me about being a part of his little super powered boy band and at first I said no, and then I become just a sort of consultant, but when the shit hit the fan, I become a member…….weird huh?”

She chuckled. "Not really. Hate to break it to you but he clearly found a way to make you a member despite your original refusal. He knew exactly what he was doing. Still better than being 'drafted' by a talking cat like I was, even if that cat had been an advisor to my original mother on the moon."

“I dunno…..a talking cat may have been interesting.” Tony said with a chuckle.

"Next time I see that cat, I'll let her know you'd like to meet her. We'll see how interesting you think she is once she's nagged you a few times." Serenity giggled

“So basically a cat version of Jarvis. Gotcha.”

"Probably a good way to describe her." She giggled. "Though I doubt Jarvis would be as suspicious of me as she would be of you. Luna's always been highly suspicious of new people and can be downright intolerable when her initial instincts are proven right. " 

“We should let them meet. They’ll get along great.” Tony said snickering.

Serenity smiled. “And then they’ll team up and nag the both of us. Do we really want to set ourselves up for that so soon?”

“Maybe they’ll fall in love and leave us alone.” Tony outright laughed at that thought.

Serenity giggled and shook her head. “Nope. Sorry to say that Luna’s a taken kitty.”

“Aaaaah. So she’s not too much of a nag. And that’s ok. Jarvis is a bodiless AI anyway.”

“Please. She just directs all her nagging at me is all. She nags double because Artemis won’t.”

“Awww. You should give her and Artemis some catnip and set them outside for a night. Bet she won’t nag so much then.” he said with a wink.

Serenity chuckled. “Best thing about them is I don’t have to put them out at night. They go out on their own. It’s why Luna’s not sitting right in front of you staring you down right now.”

“That’s a good thing then.” Tony said nodding.

“It is. Doesn’t mean they won’t eventually show up and interrogate you like parents would.” She giggled. “Though of course, there would have to be cause from you to make them feel that way.”

“I’ll try my very best.” he said grinning

“You’re taking that as another challenge, aren’t you?” She raised an eyebrow in amusement

“Of course.”

“Then you really have your work cut out for you. Never thought I’d see a guy who was perfectly fine with being questioned about his intentions by talking cats. But if you really want to give them reason to do so, then have at it.”

“I have have plans to make them have reason to ask a lot of things.” he chuckled.

“Are you sure you aren’t really the devil in disguise then?” She joked.

“I’ve been called that a couple of times.” Tony said chuckling again.

“Hmm. Guess that’s reason number one.” She winked. “Though I’m still waiting on that charm.” She chuckled. “Did you want another drink?”

“Yes please. Really? I thought I was being a little charming.” he said.

“A little? You’ll have to do better than just a little.Not your everyday woman here, remember?” She grinned as she took their glasses and headed back to the kitchen.

“Of course. It’s not every day I get to try and charm a real Moon Princess. A very beautiful and sexy one at that.”

“Ooh. Triple pointer.” She chuckled as she made their fresh drinks before soon returning with a glass for both of them of amaretto and coke. She handed him one and sipped from her own.

“Go big or go home, right?”

“I will give you that one, Tony.” She grinned.

He nodded as he took the drink and then took a swallow of it.

“I’m guessing you know a lot about handling big things, don’t you?” She winked before taking another sip of her drink. “What good thing could be bigger than charming your way into the good graces of a moon princess, after all?”

He almost spit his drink out, but instead got a bit strangled and coughed for a few moments. When he could regain his composure, he nodded and chuckled a bit. “You are right.”

She looked at him in concern, letting out a sigh of relief when it seemed he would be alright. “Right about which thing? Your expertise on handling big things? Or that there’s not much bigger than such a golden opportunity as what you have right now?”

“Both.” he said with a grin.

Serenity chuckled. “Didn’t expect the first one, did you?”

“I can honestly say that I was not.” he said nodding.

“I do apologize if that was the cause for your little ‘episode’. It was just a tad easy though.” She giggled.

“It’s fine. I’d have done the same.” he said with a wink.

“Well of course you would’ve. It’s something expected out of you.” She leaned over and gently kissed his cheek.

He smirked a little. “I see my charm is starting to kick in.” he teased.

She giggled. “Perhaps. Better make use of it before it leaves again.”

“My charm? Leave? Never. It just takes catnaps.” he chuckled before taking another swallow of his drink.

“Cat naps are quite long. Sure that’s all it does?” She took another sip of her drink. “Well, at least it doesn’t hibernate.”

“You wound me, Princess.” he said holding a hand over his arch reactor.

“Not that badly. You’ll live.” She winked

“Maybe. If not, maybe the kiss from a beautiful moon princess will revive me.” he said with a grin.

“And you’ll be called Sleeping Beauty for a long while after that.” She gave a grin of her own.

“Well, I am good looking. Nothing compared to the bombshell before me.”

She actually had no comeback, instead turning her head and blushing a deep red.

Tony smirked a little and finished his drink.

“Enjoying yourself, then?” She asked after finishing her own drink.

“Oh very much so.” Tony chuckled.

“I’m glad. I aim to please after all.” Serenity smiled.

“Hmmmm…….Really now?”

“Just what is going through that genius brain of yours?”

“You, me, your room or mine, no clothes and plenty of just the right amount of kink.”

“Straight to the point I see.” She smirked. “Let’s see, we’re at my place so my room makes the most sense. And I’m just waiting on you to get the other stuff started.”

“Oh. I didn’t know how long the courting ritual of the Moon Princess lasted. I’m more than happy to jump into the more intimate.” He said as he moved closer to her he put his hand on the side of her face to gently kiss her.

“That’s the fun thing about being the last of my kind. I get to make up my own rules.” She chuckled softly before closing her eyes and returning the kiss, cupping the side of his face with one hand.

After the kiss he pulled back a little. “I love the way you think.”


	6. Chapter 6

Serenity smiled softly and blushed a bit. “It was either be relaxed to enjoy life and hold my past life close to the chest or flaunt my legacy and be a total uptight bitch about it. Being an uptight bitch just isn’t me.”

“Good to know.” Tony said before kissing her again, this time a bit more passionately.

She returned the kiss, slowly sliding her hand back into his hair.

His own hand traveled to the side of her neck and deepened the kiss. 

After a little while, she broke the kiss, panting hard. “Come.” She smiled and stood up before holding her hand out to him. “My bed’s much more comfortable than the couch.”

“Sounds like a plan.” he said taking her hand, then standing up to follow her.

She bit her lip a little nervously before leading him to her bedroom. Right outside her room, she swiped her finger down on an interface by the door, then opened the bedroom door. “That’ll ensure we get some privacy should Luna and Artemis return for some unknown reason.” She pulled him in the room and closed the door behind them. Her room was classy yet simple in decor, dark wooden furniture with a large queen size bed, the curtains and bedspread a rich dark red.

“Very nice. Have I told you lately I love your tastes?” he asked taking a look around her room. He then looked at her with a smirk. “Now to see if I like how you taste.”

“Earlier in the night, I believe.” She murmured before her cheeks flushed at his second statement. “Depends on how much you enjoy sweets, I suppose.”

“And aren’t you the sweetest?” he asked before walking over to her to kiss her deeply once more.

Instinctively, she wrapped one arm around his shoulders as her other hand slid into his hair once more.

He picked her up as he continued to kiss her. As soon as he picked her up, her legs wrapped around him out of instinct, the action hiking her dress up. The change of position almost made him fall forwards, but he corrected his step and ended up just staggering a bit before then sitting on the edge of her bed. Once they were on the bed, she started working on getting him out of his suit, her nimble fingers undoing his jacket and tie quickly and with ease.

While she undid his buttons, he continued to kiss her deeply while one hand moved down to cup an ass cheek. In response, she slowly slid her finger down the buttons on his shirt, causing them to undo themselves on their own. 

Tony looked down in surprise, then smirked. “Well now. Aren’t you full of surprises?” he asked.

Serenity giggled innocently. “Well, I guess I just might be.”

“What else do you care to show me?” he asked before moving close to nip at her ear.

“Now now. A girl can’t go giving away all her tricks the first night.” She chuckled. “Also can’t be the only one doing the ‘showing’.

“Hm. So true.” he said with a smirk.

She moved close and nipped his ear. “Go ahead Tony. Show me just what the great Tony Stark can do.” She purred.

“I plan to.” Tony said as he moved to nip at her neck.  
.  
She closed her eyes and tilted her head to give him better access

As he nibbled at her neck he moved a hand to massage one of her breast.

She let out a soft moan as her body arched, pushing her breast against his hand

He continued to massage, but alternated between that and pinching her nipple.

Her head fell back as she moaned again, her dainty fingers playing in his hair.

He made a trail of kisses and nips from her neck to her collarbone, then down to her other breast that he wasn’t currently teasing.

She arched her back with a moan and gently put her hand on his head.

He continued on down over her flat stomach and down to her woman hood which he gave a quick teasing flick of his tongue.

She gasped at the teasing flick as if she hadn’t been expecting it. "For a hero, you can be quite the evil tease."

He smiled up at her. “You haven’t seen nothing yet.” he said before flicking her womanhood again.

She gasped again but this time it turned into a moan. "I doubt it changes what I said."

“You are correct.” Tony said before teasing her opening with his tongue skillfully.

She moaned and bucked her hips slightly. "Good to..know that....tongue can....do more than....just talk..." Damn the things this man was doing to her.

He chuckled darkly before tracing his way back up to her mouth with his tongue.

She arched upward under his tongue before kissing him deeply when he reached her mouth.

“Has anyone ever told you just how good you taste, Legs?” he asked with a smirk.

"No. You are actually the first." 

“Pity, yet good to know.” he said with a wink before kissing her deeply. He reached down and grabbed one of her legs to pull it up by the back of her knee.

"Oh, I've gone and stroked that ego of yours again. Shame on me for being honest." She grinned as she returned the kiss. 

“Em. Yes. For shame.” he said after the kiss. Still holding her leg up, he moved back down to lap at her opening and clit.

She gasped as she reached down, sliding her fingers into his hair and slightly bucking her hips at the same time.

He continued what he was doing, every once in a while dipping his tongue as deep as he could when she bucked.

She moaned and continued to buck her hips, feeling the pleasure in her build.

He continued on wanting to pleasure her as much as he could before he finally pleasured them both.

With his skill, it didn't take long before she was moaning his name in pleasure as she had her first orgasm of the night. She looked at him with lust-darkened eyes. "No more teasing...I need you Tony..."

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” he said as he moved back up to kiss her deeply. He then slowly pushed himself into her with a low moan.

She kissed him back, wrapping her legs around his waist just as he pushed himself into her. She let out a long moan and arched herself upward.

He let out another moan as he continued with long deep strokes in and out of her.

She matched his every stroke with a movement of her hips, adding a slow rotation to add to their pleasure. 

He started to get a little faster after her slow rotations. He moved in a way so that he could lick and suck at one of her nipples while kneading her other breast.

She gasped and moaned as her fingers slid into his hair. Her nipples hardening in response to his sucking. 

He continued what he was doing before slowly licking his way up to her collarbone to nip at her skin. He didn’t once stop his thrusts or get out of his rhythm. 

She tilted her head and arched upward, pushing her body against his. Even with her body arching upward, she still managed to match his thrusts perfectly.

He licked up to her earlobe where he could nip at it, then moved to capture her mouth in a passionate kiss.  
She returned the kiss and managed to flip them over, putting her on top.

He was surprised, but alright with it as he bucked up into her.

She rolled her hips as she nipped at his neck and earlobe. At the same time, her hand sought out his, linking their fingers.

He gave her hand a squeeze as he rolled his hips up 

She squeezed his hand back and sucked on his neck, teasing him with changing the movements of her hips even as their rhythm never broke.

He let out a low moan as he continued to keep rhythm with her, enjoying the feel of her tight silky walls around him.

She kept up her teasing, enjoying the feeling of him inside her. Using her hips, she guided him into slightly speeding up their rhythm. She nipped at his ear again. “How much do you trust me?” She whispered huskily.

“Hmm.” he murmured. “You know I trust you with anything.”

“Good to know.” She purred before capturing his mouth in a deep kiss. At the same time, there was a slight but pleasant tingling feeling where their hands intertwined before it spread through their bodies, increasing the pleasure they were already getting from their current movements.

“Oh...Damn….” Tony moaned out as the pleasure was increased. He put his hand to the back of her head to bring her mouth against his in a crushing kiss.

She smirked against his lips, lightly nipping on his lower lip as they kissed. 

“You may be able to do something people have been trying to do for years.” he said after coming up for air.

She looked at him innocently. “Oh? And what, pray tell, would that be dear Tony?” She nipped his lip again playfully.

“You may just kill me.” he said with a chuckle. He kissed her again as he started a faster rhythm.

“Well, if so, you won’t be dead long.” She giggled before her giggles became moans as he moved faster.

“Sounds like a plan.” he said as he continued his pace, trying to make her cum.

“But at least you’d go out with a big bang.” She teased as she moved with him, trying to make him cum with her. But with the current pace, it wasn’t long before she felt herself getting close, causing her to squeeze his hand slightly, giving them both another light hit with the same effect as before. She claimed his lips with her again just as she cried out in her orgasm, the kiss muffling the sound.

With another moan after her effect, he felt her orgasim. Her walls squeezing and releasing around him causing him to cum as well.

She kissed him again gently before laying her head on his chest, panting. “I think you wore me out…”

“I think it was a bit of tit for tat.” Tony said as he stroked her hair.

“I know I have the tits….but I don’t recall seeing any tats on you.” She joked before covering her mouth as she let out a soft yawn.

“Haha.” he said chuckling. “Hm. I think we should probably get some rest and recharge, don’t you?”

“I couldn’t have said it any better.” She smiled. “Goodnight.” She placed a soft kiss to his chest before letting her eyes close, falling asleep almost instantly

“Goodnight, Legs.” He murmured before following her into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics in this chapter are from "Can't Fight the Moonlight" by Leann Rimes and I do not intend to lay claim to them.

It was the next morning. Serenity slowly woke up and stretched before remembering she wasn’t alone in her bed. She smiled softly as she thought back over what had happened the night before.

Tony was sound asleep, which for him was as unusual as spending the night at the woman’s house instead of taking her to his.

Serenity chuckled inwardly to herself at seeing that Tony was still asleep.

He muttered something, but didn’t wake up. Carefully, Serenity attempted to pry herself from his hold so that she could go shower and possibly fix breakfast before he woke up. She was successful as he just rolled over to his other side and continued to sleep.

Serenity giggled softly as she got out of bed, grabbed fresh clothes and headed on into the shower. She started singing in her old Lunarian tongue while she showered Though since the bathroom was connected to her room and she’d left the bathroom door open, her singing was also floating back into her room.

He thought he heard singing as he stirred a little. He yawned and rolled back over.

Serenity soon stepped out of the bathroom dressed in jeans and a t-shirt still singing while she finished towel drying her hair, not realizing that Tony had stirred.

This was all too comfortable to fully wake up. Nice warm bed, beautiful singing, and the smell of a woman who had just bathed. He wasn't’ going anywhere right now.

Meanwhile, Serenity continued singing while she got ready for the day, putting the towel away in the bathroom before fixing her hair up in her buns and pigtails.

“So…...you got someone to cook, or do you get to cook me breakfast? Or better yet, are you breakfast?” he asked as he opened one eye to look at her.

She froze just as she heard his voice. “Maybe I like cooking breakfast. Get our strength up, fully wake up and maybe you can have me for lunch if you behave.” She glanced over her shoulder at him. “Just how long have you been up?”

“Long enough to know you have a very lovely singing voice. Is that an exotic shampoo I smell?”

She blushed. “All the firsts you keep racking up where I’m concerned. And in such short time.” No one else had ever heard her sing. She chuckled. “And yes. It is. Exotic enough in that I’m the only one in the world and quite likely the universe who has it.”

“I see. Well then, when I smell it, I’ll know it’s you.” he said with a wink.

She giggled. “Easy way to find me in a room full of silver-blond haired women.” She winked in return. “Now any requests for breakfast before I head to the kitchen?”

“Surprise me.” he said as he snuggled back under the covers.

“And I thought I was the only one who liked snuggling in that warmth from the covers.” She teased. “Coffee or juice?”

“Coffee.” he said with a smile. “Glad to know we have so much in common.”

“Makes things a lot easier, doesn’t it?” She smiled. “If it wasn’t for the fact I know my eating habits, I’d still be under there with you.”

“I’m sure we can make up for it after breakfast.” he said.

“Plotting already, Tony?”

“I am always plotting, Serenity, my dear.”

“Hmm. I don’t know whether to be excited or scared after hearing that. I’ll be back when the food’s ready.” She headed on out the room to go make breakfast.

“Look forward to it.” he said chuckling.

It was no more than a half hour tops before the smells of food cooking and coffee brewing weaved through the house. The ring of the doorbell was faintly heard and it was another forty minutes or so before she was finally heading back to the room with a tray carrying plates of food, cups of coffee and cream and sugar along with a black duffel bag on her shoulder accompanied by the sounds of a conversation with another female voice that sounded British.  
“I’ll be fine Luna. I’m not a teenager anymore.” Serenity spoke with annoyance.

“But Serenity, princess, are you sure about this?” Luna’s voice chimed in. “He does have that reputation.”

“For Selene’s sake, Luna!” Serenity’s slightly angry voice made it clear they were right outside the room now. “You may have done a lot of hand holding for me in my teen years but even then you still let me make my own mistakes. I’m an adult and not perfect even now. So let me just see where this goes and if it turns out to be a mistake that causes me pain, it’s a pain I’ll have to bare. Now scoot!”

“Bu…” Luna had been cut off presumably by a gaze from Serenity. “Yes Princess.” The cat padded off.

Serenity sighed and calmed herself down before entering the room with all the items. “Food time.” She smiled as she set the tray down carefully in a way that would allow her and Tony to sit on the bed with the tray in easy reach of both of them. “And Pepper dropped off a change of clothes for you too.” She explained as she took the duffel from her shoulder.

“I’ll have to thank her. I take it that was the famous Luna I heard a while ago.” he said chuckling. “The food smells great.”

Serenity nodded with a sigh as she sat on the bed. “The very same. She has good intentions but sometimes her nagging pushes me to pull rank on her just to get her to give me some peace. And believe me, I hate actually doing that.”

“I bet. She sounds like an awesome friend.” he said smiling and sitting up.

“She is.” She grabbed a couple of sugar packets and a mini-creamer to fix up her coffee before sipping from her mug in content. “I wasn’t sure exactly how you wanted yours, hence the bowl of sugar packets and creamers.”

“Heh. Thanks.” he said before fixing his coffee the way he wanted it, then sitting and sipping on it in companionable silence with Serenity.

She glanced at him from behind her cup. “You know, I could get used to this.”

“Oh?” he asked as he looked back at her.

“Well, it’s nice. But then again, I’m used to eating alone the morning after and I definitely haven’t had someone bring me spare clothes so I wouldn’t have to do the ‘walk of shame’.” She chuckled.

“Well, I have a good staff.” he said chuckling. “But yeah. This is nice.”

“Speaking of your staff, Pepper looked quite surprised that you were here all night. Now why is that?” She raised an eyebrow before getting her plate from the tray and taking a bit of food.

“Ah...heh….Um…...This uh…..is the first time I’ve spent the night at a woman’s house. Usually I take them back to my house. You know. Impress them and all” he said clearing his throat some afterwards.

Serenity giggled. “Well, clearly there was something about me that made you do different. Though for a while last night, I actually had expected you to take me to your place.”

“Oh?” he asked.

She shrugged. “Like you said, cause you like to impress.”

“True, but I wanted to learn more about you this time.”

She blushed. “Guess my little challenge at the beginning had you really curious then.”

“It did. I have to admit, I have not met anyone like you.”

“Aside from the whole reincarnated moon princess thing, what makes me unlike anyone you’ve ever met before? That I challenged you in a way that appealed to you? That I understand the whole save the world thing? Or is it something else?”

“I think that it’s all of those things plus you are actually a very interesting and intelligent woman as well as witty and fun.” he responded.

She blushed again while giggling.”Guess I gotta make sure not to let the old dumb blond stereotype hit me then.” She winked. “Now go ahead and eat before your food gets cold. Don’t make me have slaved over a hot stove for nothing.” She teased.

“Yes, Ma’am.” he said before starting to eat the delicious food she had cooked.

She smirked. “Careful now. Or you’ll tempt me to pull rank on you when you misbehave, calling me Ma’am like that” She teased playfully

He smirked, but continued to eat.

“Or maybe you would like that. Having to do whatever the princess tells you to do.” She purred before continuing to eat.

“Hm. I’ll try anything once.” he said with a wink as he finished his breakfast.

She snorted with a grin. “You continue to surprise me.”

“I like surprising you.” he said.

“So you’ve made known by doing it often.” She smiled as she finished her plate.

"You're full of surprises yourself." He said smiling back.

“You’re telling me. I still even surprise myself sometimes.” She grinned.

"Heh. So my surprising and beautiful friend, what is on the agenda for today?" Tony asked.

She smiled softly. “Hmm. Well I guess I do have to show you where your beloved suit has been.”

“Huh…...I did forget where I parked it.” he said blinking a bit surprised in himself for the lack of memory.

“You actually had left it on the front porch. But don’t worry. It’s perfectly safe.” She grinned. “Let me go wash the dishes while you go shower and then I’ll show you where it is.” She kissed his cheek before gathering their plates and cups back on the tray. “Pepper also packed you some body wash in the bag so you don’t have to worry about my girly items.” She winked before picking up the tray and heading out the room to the kitchen.

He chuckled and got out of bed to take a shower. After cleaning himself up and making himself presentable, thanks to Pepper’s care package, he walked out of the bedroom and started to look around.

On some of the walls, there were paintings that seemed to reference the moon in some way and one that seemed to portray a Greek myth involving a goddess with her name and a lowly shepherd. As he got closer to the kitchen, he would hear music playing along with it, Serenity singing along as she did a minor dance while washing the dishes

He leaned against the door frame and watched her with a smirk. He didn’t make a sound so he could continue to watch the show.  
She hadn’t noticed him as she continued her dancing while putting dishes away as she sang along to a Leann Rimes song.

“There's no escape from love  
Once a gentle breeze  
Weaves it's spell upon your heart  
No matter what you think  
It won't be too long  
Til you're in my arms  
Underneath the starlight - starlight  
We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right  
Feel it steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No you can't fight it  
No matter what you do  
The night is gonna get to you”

“Hmmm. Always did like that song.” Tony finally said.

Serenity looked to him in surprise. “How much did you see and hear?” She asked nervously.

“A good bit of it. I was very entertained.” Tony said almost innocently.

“Really now? Playing innocent on me, Stark? I think it’s a bit late to play innocent after what we’ve done. Not to mention I play innocent better than you.” She raised an eyebrow.

“True.” he said nodding. “But I did really enjoy the show.”

She grinned and bowed playfully. “You had to really make an impression to get me feeling so comfortable that quickly where you heard me singing twice in one day.” She put the last dish away and turned off the radio. “Now, I do believe I have to show you where your suit is.”

“That would be very nice of you.” he said smiling.

“Come on then.” She turned and walked down a different hallway, adding an extra sway to her hips teasingly in case he watched before stopping at a door and leaning close to an eye scanner to let the scanner scan her eye.


	8. Chapter 8

“Identity: Princess Serenity confirmed.” A robotic voice spoke from the scanner before the door opened.

"Neat." Tony said as he follows her.

“Gotta have good precautions.” She headed down the stairs that led into what seemed to be some sort of command center with a large computer set up in the middle of the room. Off to the side was Tony’s suit, in perfect condition like he’d left it outside the night before.

"It's official. I want to play with your tech." He said as he looked around rather impressed. He saw his suit and smiled. "Thanks for taking care of it for me."

Serenity chuckled. “Behave and you might just get access to it.” She teased. “As for taking care of your suit, that was no problem. And don’t worry, when you’re ready to go, I’ll send it back up.”

"Awesome. What other goodies and surprises do you have? Oh, and behave? Me? I'll never get to play with the tech."

She chuckled. "Oh you would love the tech." She tapped the computer screen and swiped her finger upward in the air bringing up a transparent interface, keyboard included.

He stepped up behind her to admire the tech as he put his arms around her waist.

She smiled softly at the gesture. "So, considering my background, is there anything in particular you want to see? Info on the different kingdoms from the silver millennium? Some of my toughest battles?"

"Hm. Just show me everything." He said.

"We'll take it in parts then. It's quite a lot."

"Ok. What would you like to show me first?" He asked placing his chin on the top of her head.

She blushes and typed something in before a video showing images of the old planetary kingdoms of the galaxy along with the respective princesses played with audio describing the different princesses along with the duties they had as sailor senshi. It started with those of the outers before working back to the inner senshi and covering the duties of protecting the moon princess. When the video showed a young Serenity, the image was of her ice skating.

"Now you're just giving me date ideas." Tony said with a chuckle. "You were real cute."

She blushed. "Thank you. Though if you just happen to get date ideas from what I show you well, that's that genius showing."

The video then showed the downfall of the moon kingdom including a silhouette of herself plunging a sword through her chest, causing Serenity to frown a bit for a while, and through the battle with Metallia.

Tony shifted uncomfortably at seeing the woman he was now with committing suicide. For once he remained silent.

She hung her head down while typing in something else. "Gomen, Tony. I hadn't expected to see that one action done out of desperate naïveté."

“Don’t worry about me. Are you ok?” he asked before nuzzling the back of her neck.

"I'm fine. That was a long time ago." She smiled softly. "I bounce back quickly." She joked.

“Good to know. Just promise you won’t do that again.” he said.

"I promise. I'm no longer that desperate not that naive but for you, I'll make the promise anyway."

“Good.” he said before playfully nipping at her ear.

She chuckled and playfully pulled as if she were gonna pull her ear from his nipping. "Though it's not like you'd be able to kick my ass or something similar if I did do it again."

“Hmmm. I have a friend who is a god. I think I can arrange some things.” he said smirking.

"Ah. Yes, that would be quite interesting if he were to help you with something like kicking a moon princess' royal ass." She smirked.

“Who said kick your ass? I’d never want to do anything horrible to tha tass.” he said with a grin.

"Nothing horrible, huh?" She turned in his arms. "Then what would you do to it?"

“Maybe one day I’ll show you.” he said before capturing her lips.

"I'll be waiting." She murmured against his lips as they kissed.

He chuckled after pulling away. “So, what else can you show me? Something a little less depressing I hope.”

"Less depressing, huh? I'm assuming also something that won't have you wishing you could kick ass on my behalf either?" She chuckled.

“Yeah. That too.” he said with a grin.

"As you wish. That drops a lot of what I could show. Including how I became Sailor Cosmos. But I think I have something." She turned back to the interface and typed in something before another video played. This one showed Serenity as Sailor Moon following an evil Queen carrying what seemed to be an unconscious young pink haired sailor senshi up a long flight of stairs ending on an open platform from a partially destroyed flying ship. Some dialogue later, the Queen tossed the girl over the side of the ship followed by short dialogue and Serenity diving after the girl and attempting to get the girl to wake before eventually succeeding and an unknown help appeared just in time to help Serenity and the young girl have soft landings on the ground.

“Um…..wow…….just…….that was kind of intense.” he said with a chuckle while rubbing the back of his head.

“Yeah. It was. That wasn’t the last we saw of her either. We had to deal with her and her minions once more after that. We ended up giving her a redo so to speak on some of her life. I mentioned her briefly last night, Queen Nehelenia.”

“That was kind of you.” Tony said nodding a bit.

“Yeah. I have a bit of a big heart really.” She blushed.

“So I see.”

“Guess I don’t have to worry about you making me promise not to do more high dives?” She joked before turning around once more and claiming his lips with hers.

He deepened the kiss and when he pulled away at last, he chuckled. “I do those sometimes too. Usually in a suit though.”

“So we’re both big risk takers. Though how many of those dives have been just you showing off?”

“Me? Show off? Never.” he said with a wink.

She giggled. “Yeah sure, Tony.” She winked. “And one more thing, this tech is something that S.H.I.E.L.D. couldn’t hack no matter how much they tried.”

"I like it even better now." He said grinning.

“Well of course. If they were able to hack it then the FBI or the CIA or whatever other agencies this country has could and well, I’d prefer not to end up an Area 51 experiment.” She joked.

"I'd break you out." Tony said with a wink. "You're too pretty to be an experiment."

"Well thank you. Guess I'll have to let you have a way to track me just in case they do manage to find me anyway. Another thing my tech can come in handy for."

"Hm. A way to track a princess 24/7 without being called a stalker. I like it." He teased.

“Well, I have had my moments of being snatched by bad guys and I doubt I’ve seen the end of it completely.” She blushed.

"Well, guess you can count me as your knight in shining armor."

She giggled. "That totally works. Your armor does shine." She winked.

"See? Totally destiny at work here." Tony grinned.

"And here I thought guys like you didn't believe in destiny. Yet here you are, proving me wrong." Serenity giggled.

“Well, there are times I do,and other times I don’t. Depends on my mood really.” he said chuckling.

"Well then I guess we just make the most of it."

Serenity pulled away with a grin. “Well...lucky for you, seeing you speechless is something I’m fine with keeping to myself.”

“Uh...yeah…..damn….” he said before chuckling. He ate a bit of the chocolate before kissing Serenity deeply so she could taste the chocolate again.

She swirled her tongue around his for that mix of the chocolate and the taste that was purely him as her fingers dipped just enough under his waistband to lightly tease the skin there.

He let out a small moan and after a bit longer of kissing her, he pulled back. “You’re making this very very difficult, Princess.”

“Oh? Just what is it that I’m making very very difficult?” She purred.

“Self control, my dear.” he said before kissing her again. “Keep this up and I may see where else chocolate tastes good.”

“Self control? Afraid you might accidentally hurt me as you ravage me here in the kitchen?” She purred again, letting her fingers slide over that skin just under his waistband again.

“Emmm…..not you….I’m afraid of throwing the shit on your kitchen table off and into the floor and taking you now. Just dunno if I have the time to clean it up before your nanny cats come back home.”

She giggled. “You must be planning to take me over and over again for hours if you’re that worried that there won’t be time to clean up before they get home. They won’t be back until later...much much later.”

“Oh…..well then.” he said before picking her up once more. He walked over to the table and swept his arm over it to knock the contents to the floor before setting Serenity down and capturing her mouth again.

Serenity giggled as he moved them only to grin just before he kissed her. She kept one of her hands teasing the sensitive skin where they were but moved her other to cup his cheek.

He pulled back and smirked. “You have on way too much clothing.” With that said, Tony began to slowly undress her.

“I’ll agree to that statement. Next time, I’ll just wear a dress.” She smirked. “Or maybe just a robe.” She teased as she moved how she needed to while he undressed her. “I can say that you have on too many as well.” She started undressing him in return.

“Yeah. It was getting a bit hard to move around.” he grinned as he freed her breasts from her bra and moved so he could take one of her nipples into his mouth while he used his free hand to finish getting her undressed.

She arched with a moan of his name as her fingers undid his pants and pushed them down before she leaned back in pleasure. “I’m quite sure it was.” She murmured.

“Em hm.” he murmured as he finished undressing her. His hand moved to explore her clit and opening.

She gasped and bucked her hips slightly in response to his touch, knowing it wouldn’t take long before she would be absolutely dripping in need.

While his fingers continued to explore, he would kiss her deeply and hungrily. In response, she rocked her hips upward as he explored her, kissing him back with just as much passion.

His free hand caressed her side as it traveled up to cup her breast.

She moaned into the kiss as she cupped one hand around his shaft and stroked it, her other moving along his chest.

He moaned as she stroked him. He kissed her again before scissoring his fingers inside of her. His hand on her breast began to massage, and squeeze.

She moaned again, continuing her stroking of him. Her body arched upward and she gave little whimpers.

The sounds she made,and the way she arched under his touches made it difficult to hold back. He moved his fingers and carefully pushed himself inside of her with a moan.

She pulled him into another kiss with a moan as her hips rose up to meet his thrust. Her legs wrapped around his waist automatically.

He kissed her deeply as he put a hand on her thigh and started to pump into her, getting a steady and quick rhythm.

She moved her hips in perfect time with his thrusts, her hands moving over his shoulders, holding him close.  
As he continued to thrust in long rhythmic strokes, he kissed her once more before moving to nip at her ear and then her neck. His breath coming out warm against her skin.

She tilted her head to give him better access to her neck, her eyes closing in pleasure as she rolled her hips a bit against him.

He nipped and licked at her neck before moving backup to her mouth.

She nipped at his lip before claiming his lips with hers.

He moaned and started bucking faster into her.

She once again moved her hips in time with his thrusts, moaning before nipping at his shoulder.

He groaned and continued his rhythm getting closer to release.

Feeling herself getting closer to release, she rolled and swirled her hips.

He would kiss her one more time before burying himself deeply inside her to release shuddering and moaning.

Her release came with his and she arched, moaning and shuddering herself.

After a while of panting and recovering, he slowly pulled out with a moan. “That was incredible.” he said chuckling a little.

“And definitely worth it.” She winked after she’d done some panting and recovering herself.

“Well, breakfast was delicious.” he said snickering. “Oh wait. This was brunch. I suddenly really love brunch.”

Serenity giggled. “That’s cause I know how to make it enjoyable.”

“Yes. Yes you do.” he said before kissing her again.

She kissed him back with a smile. “Let’s go ahead and clean up while either of us is still willing to do it.” She chuckled. “And I just realized, I haven’t been keeping you from any important projects, have I?”

“Nah. I’m sure Pepper’s taken care of things for me.”

“If you’re sure?” She smiled and slid off the table, gathering up clothes and getting dressed.

He nodded and gathered his own clothing to get dressed also.

She then went on and wiped down the table top with a dishcloth. “I will never look at this table the same way again.” She giggled.

“I never will either. It looked a lot better with you on it.”

Serenity grinned. “Well then I guess I know what to do for your birthday gift.” She winked.

Tony chuckled. "Hell yeah."

“Just do your job in helping clean up and then we’ll see about at least getting you access to that room downstairs in case I have to leave out for something while you stayed behind or something like that.”

With that, they continued cleaning up the kitchen and headed back to the room downstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

It was just after Serenity had finished setting it so that Tony would be recognized by her system so he could have access to her command center as well as giving him a remote that would allow him to store and retrieve his suit without needing her that the system raised the alarms alerting them to trouble in the city.

Right away she pulled up the map on the interface as well as nearby camera footage to show a group of three youma draining unsuspecting passersby of energy. At the sight of the youma, she groaned. 

“And here I was thinking I’d have a day of peace and quiet.” She muttered, obviously reluctant to leave even though she knew she had to.

"Something I can help with?" Tony asked.

Serenity shook her head. “I can handle them. It just felt like we were having a nice little mini vacation from our heroic sides.” She held her hand out and her white and gold brooch appeared in it. She then focused, saying her henshin phrase in her mind, as she transformed into Sailor Cosmos

"You sure?" He asked.

She smiled at him fondly. “I’m sure Tony. I’ve handled higher intelligence ones on my own. These three should be a piece of cake. I’ll dust them and be home before you know it.” She gently caressed his cheek before pressing a soft, chaste kiss to his lips.

“Ok.” he said as he watched her go. Normally, stubborn and egotistical, he would have ignored her statement, jumped in his suit, and followed her to the battle, but she didn’t want help, and he didn’t want to bruise her pride by following her like she was some damsel. So, he would go down to her garage and inspect any cars there.

There weren't many cars in her garage but the few she did have did have variety amongst them. A classic car that she probably used when interviewing certain high class people. A faster and sleeker black car that was known mostly for its speed. A simple sedan for when she just wanted to run errands. But just past all those cars was a black motorcycle.

He saw the motorcycle and walked over to inspect it. “Nice.” he murmured checking the chassis and wheels. After he checked the motorcycle over, he started looking at the cars and seeing what they had under the hoods, trying to keep himself occupied while Serenity was gone.

By the time he started looking under the last of the cars, a portal opened up and Serenity stepped out of it before it closed behind her. She didn’t seem to be worse for the wear other than the tiredness that showed on her face. “Why am I not surprised that you came to explore my garage?” 

“Have car, will plunder.” he said with a wink. “How did it go?”

“A little tougher than I first thought. But still got them in the end.” She smiled tiredly. “Considering your love of technology and upgrades, part of me wants to be concerned of letting you near my babies as I call them. But then the rest of me still prefers the possibility of your tinkering with them over a valet fucking them up.”

“Trust me, I love cars and I’m very gentle with them…..unless I’m racing…..I drive kinda fast anyway. And there was the time when I was first testing out the Iron Man suit that I crash landed in my garage and smashed one of my cars, but other than that, yeah. Totally safe.”

She chuckled. “I guess you and I will have to race each other some time. “So am I gonna get a proper welcome home?”

“Of course.” he said with a grin before walking over and kissing her deeply. At the same time, he picked her up bridal style and headed back into the main part of the house.

She smiled softly as he kissed her and giggled when he picked her up. “Now I really feel loved and apparently highly missed even though I was gone maybe an hour tops.”

“It was an hour too long.” he said grinning more.

“I’d hate to know how you’ll react if I have to fight an enemy with more power because that would be highly likely to be a confrontation that would take more than an hour.” She giggled. “Now tell me, what percentage of you wanted to jump in your suit and follow me anyway?”

“About……..99%” he said chuckling. “If you knew the self control I had to exert and I’m not really good with self control, you’d be proud.”

She kissed him again before smiling. “Considering that it sounds like you had to use a lot of self control, I am definitely proud. I also find it cute.”

“Cute, huh?” he asked smiling. “I may can get use to that.”

“Your manhood’s not insulted by that?” She teased playfully.

“Nah. I am very secure in my manhood.” he responded with a wink.

“Good.” She grinned. “Guess for your sanity, we’ll have to work on getting that tracker together.”

“Yes. That would be a very good idea.” he took her to a couch and sat her on it.

She chuckled as she pulled a notebook and pen from a drawer in the coffee table and started writing. “With communication possibilities. For you and me mainly. By the way, you’re getting a tracker too...Something discreet enough where they won’t look out of place.” She then sat back against the couch and hissed in pain, muttering extremities.

“Hey! What’s wrong? What hurts?” he asked as he started looking her over.

“My back. Guess I got tossed against that bank harder than I thought.” She muttered and undid her transformation, putting herself back in her normal clothes.

He made her turn sideways so he could lift her shirt and look at her back.

She bit her lip nervously as she turned sideways to let him look at her back. She figured she had some sort of bruise at least. But she wouldn’t know just how big it was let alone how dark in color it was until he saw it, and it was quite big and quite dark.

“You got thrown into a bank!? That’s a hell of a bruise there, Legs! We need to get that looked at!” Tony said in concern.

“It was either get thrown into a bank or get tossed amongst a crowd of random people and with the force behind it, innocent people would’ve made it out much worse.” She sighed. “And just how are we going to get it looked at Tony? I can’t exactly go into a hospital and say yeah I’m a superhero who got this bruise from being tossed into a bank, remember? I can’t be as out there with my identity as you are. I go in a hospital with this thing and next thing you know, you’re getting investigated for domestic violence.”

“Who said anything about a hospital? I have friends you know. One call and I can have a doctor here to look at you who you could trust to keep his mouth shut.”

She glanced over her shoulder and winced at the sight of her back. “Call him. I quite enjoy my backless dresses and such.”

He nodded and walked out of the room. After a while he returned. “He should be here soon. Let me get some ice.” he said and went looking in her kitchen for an ice pack.

“Ice pack’s on the freezer door!” She called out as she sat still how she was.

Tony soon returned with the ice pack after she told him where it was. He then gently placed it against the bruise.  
Serenity whimpered a little as the ice pack touched the bruise. “I’m sorry Tony. Right now you’re probably regretting not going with me, aren’t you?”

"Yeah. Next time I'm going too." He said in a serious tone.

She knew by his tone there was no point trying to argue, not with the bruise on her back. But at least she knew he was going rather than having him just follow her later. "You know you won't always be able to go with me, though. What if the Avengers need you at the same time?"

“I’ll have Rhodey follow you.” he said chuckling.

"Cute." She scowled. "Guess he needs access to the tracker too unless Jarvis is able to communicate with him too?"

“Yeah. Jarvis can do that.”

"Good. So Jarvis can just tap into the tracker and direct Rhodey. Though I guess I should be prepared for Rhodey knowing my true identity too then. Quite sure you can't just tell him to follow a female without him asking questions."

“You’d be surprised.” he said with a laugh.

She raised an eyebrow at that. “Very naughty, Tony. But I doubt you’ve had him follow one like me. And there’s where the difference lies.” She shook her head with a light chuckle. “And you can’t go calling me Legs all the time. I didn’t mind letting you figure out who I was. But god forbid if I meet say that woman you were with when we first met while I’m in civilian clothes and she hears you call me Legs. She’d quite likely put it together I’m sure.”

“Hm. True. Let me think.” he said as he tilted his head and looked at her.

“Oh come on now. It shouldn’t be that hard to come up with something that adequately fits a woman with my looks.” She teased 

“Yeah, but I want something uniquely you.” he said still looking at her with his head cocked to the side and his hand at his chin.

“And that’s what should make it easy. Because it shouldn’t be too hard for you to find something, besides Legs, to call me with such affection that no one else would use as a pet name. A compliment at most, but not a pet name.”

“Hmm. I’ll have to think about it. But in the field I’ll just call you Moon.”

“Fair enough Handsome.” She winks with a grin. “Hmm...give me the ice pack, the coolness is starting to wear off.”

“Ok.” he said handing her the pack.

She takes the pack between both of her hands as her hands start to glow blue. A layer of ice starts to cover the ice pack as it refreezes in her hands. “There. Hopefully it’s not too cold for you to handle.” She hands it back to him. “How much longer until your friend gets here.”

“Shouldn’t be too much longer. He’s not a medical doctor per say, but he can still patch people up.” Tony explained as he took the ice pack from her and placed it against her back. He ignored the slight numbness to his fingers from the frozen pack.

Serenity chuckled and shifted so she was laying on her stomach on the couch which would allow for Tony to just let the pack sit on her back without him needing to hold it. “Well, better than nothing. I really am sorry if I worried you.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m just going to be at every battle that I can manage to be at from now on.” he said as he laid the pack on her back.

“At least you’re not nagging at me.” She chuckled. “And I think I can handle having my knight in shining armor nearby.” 

“Good. You have no choice.” he teased. About that time a knock come to the door. “That’d be Bruce.”

“Then go let him in. I don’t have the luxury of having an A.I. answer the door for me.” She teased. “And hurry before I make a wish to dress you like a butler.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” he said before going and answering the door. He soon returned with a man with slightly long curly hair and wearing a button up shirt and dress pants.

“Serenity, Bruce. Bruce, Serenity. Now get with the doctoring.” Tony said motioning to Serenity.

“He’s not subtle. I give you props for being able to stand him this long.” Bruce said.

“No he’s not subtle. Helps that he’s willing to appeal to someone else’s ego other than his own.” She chuckled with a glance at Tony before removing the ice pack from her back so Bruce could see the full damage. 

“Hm. That’s a nasty bruise there. Tony said you were tossed against a bank. We may need to x-ray.” he said before reaching into his bag and pulling out what looked like a clear tablet. He turned it on and scanned it over Serenity’s back to see if there were any internal bleeding or broken bones.

“Yeah. Don’t think that bank was made of concrete. Still amazed I didn’t cause damage to the bank when I hit it.” She muttered while staying still as possible. The X-ray machine would show one of her bones healing itself. And it seemed that other than the bruise, that damaged bone had been the only other damage she’d taken.

“Your bone is healing itself. Not the strangest thing I’ve ever seen, so that’s not bad. Other than that all you have is the bruise and that’ll probably go away soonish.” Bruce reported.

Serenity chuckled. “The benefits of having celestial magic at my fingertips. Thank you Bruce for soothing Tony’s ‘Mother hen’ syndrome even if it is temporary.”

“Mother hen syndrome? Tony?” Bruce asked blinking.

“Yes well that’s all real well and good, thanks for stopping by, Buddy. We’ll have to do this again real soon.” Tony said putting the items back in Bruce's bag and thrusting the bag into the man’s arms. He then pulled him to the door. “Bye now.” and with that, shoved the man out the door and closed it. 

Serenity burst into giggles as she watched Tony hurry Bruce out the door. “Now Tony, wasn’t that a bit rude? Or is it because you don’t want to be known as being capable of being a ‘mother hen’?”

“What? Rude? Pft no! If I’d been rude, he’d have hulked out.” he said with a dismissive wave while he acted like he didn’t hear the second part of her question.

“What if he was still too confused by the thought of you being such a way to realize you were being rude though?” She sat up and looked at him in amusement.

“Would you like something to drink? I’m sure that fight knocked more than a bone loose. Might have stirred up some thirst or something, I dunno because I’m not making sense now, going to the fridge.” he said with a grin before walking off.

She raised an eyebrow before standing and following him to the kitchen, grabbing the ice pack to put back in the freezer. “Just avoiding questions now, I see. Two can play that game you know.”

He chuckled and turned around. “Ok. You win. I was rude. No, I don’t want them to know I worry. I have a rep to protect.” he said chuckling a little. “What can I say, you make me want to behave…..sometimes.” 

Serenity rolled her eyes. “You men and your reputations.” She blushed. “Really now? Only sometimes? Guess I gotta work harder.” She winked as she continued on to the freezer and put the ice pack away.

“I thought you liked the times I was bad.” he said grinning.

Serenity smirked as she turned back to face him. “Didn’t say I don’t like it.” She grinned. “You’re lucky you gave in when you did, or you would’ve been forced to really test your self control while on the couch tonight.”

“I was afraid of that.” he said smiling sheepishly.

“Good. Because I wouldn’t have made it easy on you either.” She walked over and kissed him.

“I figured that too.” he said before kissing her back.

“Good. You’re learning well.” She teased.

“Keep this up and the Avengers might recruit you. Or at least Shield. The only person who can actually get Tony Stark to do as they say.” he said smiling.

“Don’t tease me with that possibility Tony. Especially if they recruit me because of that. They’d never let you live that down.”

“Tell me about it.” he said shaking his head as he made a face.

“By the way, how did Fury take the news about you and that woman practically getting y’all asses handed to you until I stepped in?” She raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

“Oh you know, Ol One Eye kind of bitched for a while, then talked about getting said woman to join the group. I told him you were probably not interested.”

Serenity giggled. “Wasn’t even gonna volunteer to try to convince me? Or was he not told that you worked some of your infamous charm on me before I’d left?” She teased.

“He was not included in the much teasing that went around Avenger’s HQ after the mission.” he said smiling.

“Really now? Now I want to know all about that teasing.” She grabbed a soda from the fridge. “Want one?” 

“Sure.” he said. “Ah, but I’d rather not. You see, they all think they’re cute when really they’re not.” 

She handed him a soda and chuckled. “Doesn’t mean I still don’t wanna know what was said that day.”

“Well, let’s see…...Natasha said I was a womanizing ass. Steve asked if all women in this era wear such short skirts and if perhaps you were cold. Bruce said leave it to me to chat up the new hot super hero because I have the hormones of a teenage boy. Clint said he didn’t know you, but already he knew you were too good for me. I think that sums them all up. Oh wait! Thor. Thor said that besides Lady Sif he has not seen such a powerful and beautiful warrior before and that you were too good for the man of iron.”

Serenity burst into giggles before opening her soda and sipping from it. She set it down on the counter and went to wrap her arms around him. “Aww poor Tony. Just keep in mind it’s not their opinions that matter on whether or not you’re beneath me. It’s mine. And I happen to think you’re worthy.” She claimed his lips with hers for a deep kiss.

He returned the kiss just as deeply and with passion. When he come up for air, he smirked. “Worthy, huh? I didn’t even have to lift a hammer.”

“Nope. Didn’t even have to lift a hammer.” She smirked. “Plus I’m sure you can keep those hormones of yours in check enough to not have to come home to a pissed off princess.”

“Oh totally. I want a turned on princess. Not a pissed one.” he said nodding in agreement.

“So that takes care of Natasha’s, Bruce’s, Clint’s and Thor’s comments. And to answer Steve’s comment...funny thing about that, I was cold while in the north pole to fight Beryl and Metalia but I was just fine the multiple times I went into space and you would expect space to be colder.” She chuckled.

“Very true. Even my armor starts to ice over the closer to the atmosphere I get to. Or well it did until I figured out how to fix it.”

“Though by the way, damn what era Steve is in, let him make one comment equating me to a whore of his era and he’ll find himself on the business end of a glaive. Senshi have no choice in how their fuku look. And on top of that, different galaxies and even different planets have different styles. My fuku is one of the more modest ones actually.”

“Heh. He’d never call you a whore. He’s a choir boy almost. He was probably genuinely worried about you being cold because he’s….weird.”

She raised her eyebrow. “I’m sure he’d never outright say the word. But he might still say a phrase that is just as good as saying it. That’s why I’m giving you the heads up as to what likely happened should you ever find me pointing a glaive at his throat.” She snorted. “Worried about me being cold because I’m in a short skirt as in not almost fully covered. Bet he never asks that about Natasha with her skin tight outfit. He comes from an era where it was likely a scandal for a woman who wasn’t ‘of the night’ to be in something so revealing.”

“I think I’m falling in love with you.” Tony said grinning.

“Are you now? And why exactly is that?” She took another sip of her soda with a grin. “I know I’m loveable and all but I’d like to know exactly what’s making you fall in love with me.”

“You rag Steve more than I do.” he said laughing.

“Really. It’s kinda sad don’t you think? I haven’t even met the guy and I’m talking about him. Take him in a Vegas strip club but don’t tell him that’s where you’re taking him. Bet he’ll be in conflict then.” She grinned. “Now surely that can’t be the only reason you think you’re falling in love?”

“If I tell you everything now,where would be the surprise?” he asked as he opened his soda and began to drink it.

“Long as that’s not the only reason. I can wait for the rest.” She smiled.

He winked as he finished his soda.

“How is it that you can look so innocent one minute then look every bit a roguish bad boy the next?” She teased.

“It’s a gift.” he said sticking out his tongue.

“Clearly. And I can think of a few ways to put that tongue to use if you keep sticking it out at me.” She smirked as she finished her soda.

“I have no problem with that.” he said with another chuckle.

“Oh I know you don’t.” She chuckled. “Anyway, mind checking on that bruise for me? I’d prefer not to go stand in a mirror.”

“Yeah. Let me see.” he said as he stood and walked back over to her.

She turned around so her back was to him and lifted her shirt in the back so he could see.

He checked the bruise to see if it had gotten any smaller or maybe cleared up completely.And it would seem that like her previously broken bone, that it hadn’t needed long as it had cleared up completely.

He gave a surprised whistle before telling her, “You’re all cleared up. That’s some trick you got there.”

Serenity sighed in relief. “I wasn’t sure if it would heal that fast. Never had a bruise that big before. But otherwise I’ve been used to healing fast since my early days as Sailor Moon. Came in handy when I’d have minor injuries healed by the time I got home. Some of those I would not have been able to explain to my parents.”

“I bet not. They never learned you were Sailor Moon?” he asked.

“Nope. Apparently there’s some magic around when I’m transformed that sort of protects me from being recognized without me either transforming right in front of people or my actual name gets called out or I actually want a person to figure it out.” She shrugged. “Probably for the best. My mother would’ve likely tried to get me to stop fighting and focus on schoolwork and my father would’ve wanted me to stop altogether.” 

“True.” Tony said nodding.

She turned and kissed him with a smile.”You know, I think I’m falling in love with you too.”

"Really now? And for what reasons?" He asked.

"Well the way you fussed over me since I got home for starters."

"Only a heartless bastard wouldn't and look, not heartless." He said tapping his arc reactor.

"Definitely not heartless." She smiled. "Which is more than I can say for someone else." She muttered.

"Hm?" He asked tilting his head a little.

She looked up at him and shook her head. "Nothing. Don't worry about it." She pulled away and started going through the cupboards to see what she could make for dinner. Though it was obvious on her face that she was bothered by whatever it was that she'd just told him not to worry about.

"Hey...come on. You can tell me." He said as he watched her.

“It’s nothing. Just another realization about how naive and stupid I once was to put such faith in someone that clearly was a heartless bastard.” She responded grimly. 

"I won't pry, but if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here. I also don't mind blowing up small cars and houses as warning." He said the last part with a smile.  
She sighed and placed her hands on the counter as if trying to brace herself but didn’t look at him either. “Imagine that you were there when I had that big battle that cost the lives of my senshi and you saw me sobbing heavily on the ground in grief while a man in a tuxedo just backed away….what would you have done?”

"Pushed him out of my way so I could check on you." He said.

“And remained until you knew for sure that I was okay, right?” She half-chuckled. “Score ten for Tony Stark. Zero for the heartless bastard prince in a tux.”

“I’d make you feel better myself if I could manage. Heh. You’re talking to Tony Stark, Woman. I’d find a way to make it better. No matter what.” he said with a wink.

“Make that twenty for Stark.” She smiled and looked to him. “That charm’s good for more than just talking women into bed with you.” She teased.

“You know it. So, you going to tell me about prince uncharming?” he asked.

“And give you reason to slip out while I’m sleeping to pummel his ass?” She half-joked. “Or so you can brag to him if you ever meet him how his loss is your gain?”

“Both?” he asked grinning.

At that answer, she giggled. “There’s the Tony Stark I’ve come to know.”

He walked over to her and kissed her.

She kissed him back with a smile. “I guess I can tell you about him then. And give you free reign to brag should you ever run into him. As far as pummeling him, I think it’s a few years too late. But if he does surface and try anything on me, I won’t stop you then. Deal?”

“Deal.” he said with a nod while holding out his hand to her.

“Good.” She placed her hand in his. “And now you’ve got something else to brag about to the Avengers. That this warrior princess found the knight in red and gold armor to be much more worthy of her heart than the prince who once had it.”

"Sounds like a plan." He said shaking her hand, then leading her to the garage. "Come on. Let's go have some fun."

She let him lead her to the garage with a smile. “Just what is it you have in mind?” 

“A night of your choosing.” he said as he opened the passenger door for her.  
“Really? It’d be too easy to collect on that dinner date you still owe me. But considering it’s you, I doubt we’re dressed properly for any place you might’ve planned to take me.” She smiled and slid into the passenger seat of the car, which she wasn’t surprised was her sleeker modern car.

“Well, we could, but they may think it’s one of those times where I’m visiting drunk.” he said with a small laugh.

“Well then, there is always a simpler dinner date that still allows some drinking. I’m sure there’s gotta be a bar and grill restaurant somewhere in the city.” She giggled.

“Sounds like a plan. I like slumming.” he teased before getting into the car behind the driver's seat and starting the car. He drove them to the nearest Long Horns.

“Really now? Since when?” She smiled and leaned against his shoulder for the drive.

He kissed her hair while he drove. Once there, he parked and got out of the car before going around to her side and opening it for her.

She slipped out of the car with a smile. “Hope you’re ready for camera phones going while we’re in there. We’ve been quite the talk of the press since this morning’s papers came out.”

“Oh? Lovely.” he said before closing the door when she was out and taking her hand as he walked with her to the doors of the restaurant. 

“Well what did you expect? From your splendidly well-timed entrance at the dinner last night to when we left, we looked every bit the next hot celebrity couple.” She giggled as they walked to the doors of the restaurant.

“True.” he said opening the door for her.

“Thank you.” She kissed his cheek as she walked into the restaurant and looked around, already noticing the attempts to be discreet at pulling out camera phones by some of the other customers.

"Just ignore them and they'll go away." Tony joked as he led her over to a table in a corner where it was a bit harder to see them because of high back of the booth seats.

“Hard to just ignore them.” She whispered. “I’m just naturally on alert. At least most of the time anyway.” She chuckled and was glad for the corner he’d picked out anyway.

There were menus already on the table, so he picked one up and looked through it. “Pick whatever you like. I’m buying after all.”

She picked up her menu with a grin. “You should be careful saying that to me. Or the next time you’ll make the mistake saying it in a department store.” She winked

“To see you smile, I don’t think I’d mind the dent to my wallet.” he said with a smirk.

“Good answer, Sir Tony.” She smiled, the affectionate nickname being a referencing inside joke to him being her knight in red and gold armor.

He smiled a little at that. “Well, M’Lady, have you decided what you’d like to eat at this peasant establishment?”

She giggled a bit. “I do believe I have. Think I’ll be getting a drink too.”

“Sounds great. What’s your poison?” he asked.

“Now that, I haven’t figured out yet. I don’t wanna be flat out sober but I don’t want to be drunk as hell either. Just because you handle my ride fine sober, doesn’t mean you’re just as good drunk.” She teased.

“I can pilot my suit drunk. A car should be no problem.” he said chuckling.

She raised an eyebrow. “Piloting your suit drunk doesn’t count if Jarvis can take over any minute.” 

“.......Touche.” he said nodding.

She chuckled and playfully blew him a kiss. 

He smiled and waited for a waiter to come over to make his order. He ended up ordering a steak with a baked potato and some tea. Might as well stay sober. He was doing all this for Serenity anyway and wanted her to have a good time.

She raised an eyebrow for a moment before putting in her order with the waiter of a slab of barbecue ribs, loaded baked potato and a chocolate shake.

"Very nice choice." Tony said with an approving nod.

“I think so too obviously.” She smiled as she checked her phone when it went off before shooting a quick response text to whoever had texted her and turning her phone off before putting it away.

"Business?" He asked.

“Just my assistant freaking out because all she’s seen and heard about all day is about the adorable couple you and I make.” She shrugged. “Poor girl. She’s new. Told her to email me all her questions and as you saw, turned off my phone.”

"Is she afraid that the terrible womanizing Tony Stark might hurt her new boss?" He teased.

“Probably.” She chuckled. “But then, she doesn’t exactly know that I have the terrible womanizer wrapped around my royal dainty little finger.” She waggled said finger for emphasis with a grin.

"Too true." He said grabbing her hand when she waggled her fingers, and kissing it.

She smiled softly when he kissed her hand. "Cute, Tony. Really cute."

“I know.” he said smiling back at her.

She giggled. “Cocky again I see.”

“Anything to see that beautiful smile.”

“And the Stark charm rises again.” She giggled. “Honestly, as much as you remark on my beauty, I’m surprised you don’t just call me ‘Beautiful’ as a pet name.” She joked.

“Hm. Could call you Belle.”

She smiled softly. “I like that. Fits that uniqueness you were looking for.”

“It does.” he said nodding. “Well now, we have that figured out.” he added with a chuckle.

“That we do.” She nodded and looked up. “Oh look. Here comes the food.”

“These people have good timing.” he said chuckling as he turned slightly to watch the waiter approach and then put their plates in front of them.

She chuckled herself and sipped from her milkshake as the waiter left. “That they do. That’s a plus in my book.”

“Completely. We may have to visit more often.” he said as he started to cut into his steak.

“If for nothing more than a little escape from the extremely nosy press.” She winked before starting on her baked potato.

“No kidding. They don’t really expect us at places like this, but by the end of the meal, we’ll have to leave out back.” he said knowingly. “Youtubers probably have us up on every news site by now.”

“By now? Probably, not to mention pictures on Facebook. And I bet part of the uproar is how did I manage to talk you into coming to a place like this.” She giggled

“Yes...there will be Facebook.” he said grimly, then laughed. “For real. I’ll never live it down.”

“Admit it. You don’t regret it.” She laughed.

“Not one little bit.” he said grinning.

“Good. Wonder how long it’ll take the public to realize the womanizing days of Tony Stark might actually be over.” She teased

“I may just have to do some things to prove myself as a rehabilitated womanizer.” he teased back.

“I’d say being in this place gives you quite the good start in that direction.” She grinned.

“Well, thanks. I’m off to a good start then. Just because you say so.” he chuckled before then finishing off his meal.

She giggled. “Of course I say so. Who’d know better than me.” She winked as she finished off her own meal and started licking her fingers clean of the barbecue sauce from the ribs, doing it slowly because she could.

“You’re an evil little minx, aren’t you?” he asked as he watched her closely.

“I don’t know.” She looked at him innocently while holding out a finger covered in sauce, offering for him to try the sauce. “Am I?”

He took her finger into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it to taste the sauce before giving the finger a bit of a suck and pulling away with a smirk. “Yes.”

She watched him intently, giving a quiet moan. “Admit it, you love this evil little minx.” She murmured.

“Yes. Yes I do.”

“That’s what I thought.” She teased.

“So, what else would you like to do this evening?” Tony asked.

“Hmm….Decisions, decisions. So many things I can choose from while I have the great Tony Stark to myself.” She joked.

“The sky's the limit.” he said chuckling.

“Forgot the type of woman you’re seeing, didn’t you? Sky’s not a limit for me.” She winked.

“Then the whole of creation.” he said grinning.

“Don’t get too cocky now. I can always take over driving and take you home knowing full well your suit’s at my place.” She grinned.

“Oh that’s just cold.” he said laughing a little.

“So is your suit when it’s cold out but you don’t hear me complaining.” She teased. 

“True.”

“Anyway, why don’t you take care of the check and then we see about getting out of here. Surely this city has some nice little romantic spots to just look at the stars, cuddle and make out like teenagers.” She laughed.

“Have I ever told you I love the way you think?” Tony asked as he called the waiter over for their check.

“Yes. But feel free to say it again whenever you want.”

“Deal.” he said as he paid their bill, then took her hand to help her stand. Tony then led Serenity out of the restaurant through the back door where her car was already waiting for them.

She eyed him briefly upon seeing her car was already waiting for them in the back but let it go as they got in the car.

“I have my ways.” he said grinning. He started the car and drove off just as paparazzi come around the corner with cameras flashing. “Heh. Fuckers almost had us.”

She looked through the side view mirror at the paparazzi falling back while they drove off and laughed. “The key word being almost. Oh well. Better luck next time for them.” She grinned. 

“Yup. It’s going to be even harder now. They can’t send their young interns at me hoping that I sleep and tell.” he said chuckling. 

“Please. They’ll just have their interns try harder in hopes of proving you’re still a womanizer.” She said with a snort.

“I’ll enjoy proving them wrong.”

“Just make sure you make notations of names and companies they come from. My magazine may be classier based than the gossip rags. But I have no problem calling them out for such dirty tactics.”

Tony grinned even more. "I love you, Belle."

She grinned. “I gotta do something to protect what’s mine. They’re normal humans until proven otherwise. So no matter how much I might wanna give them a real shocking, I can’t do it just because. So I work with my magazine.”

"A very noble and yet sneaky way of doing things. I love it." Tony laughed.

"Hey if they wanna screw up any chance they have of making it in journalism, then by all means, let them try to seduce you. No reputable paper or paper will want to hire them once I'm through." She spoke matter of factly.

Tony couldn't help but smile. It was nice having someone care for him that much. Well besides his friends. Serenity was something special though and he planned to keep ahold of her for as long as she lets him or longer.

Serenity smiled softly at him before turning to look out the window and just enjoy the ride. She’d meant every word of what she’d just told him. She didn’t approve of the dirty tactics that gossip papers used and if some of their idiot employees wanted to use a dirty tactic that was definitely a huge no-no in the journalism world then she was going to out them for even daring to try it on Tony.

He continued to drive taking them up into the hills and soon to a small area overlooking the city. “How’s this for a view?” he asked.

She gasped softly in awe. "It's wonderful." She murmured before tapping on the screen in the dash to let the top down on the car like a convertible even though it clearly wasn't. "Custom made." She grinned.

“Very nice.” he said nodding in appreciation.

"Thanks." She smiled softly as she moved her gaze between the view of the city in front of them and that of the sky above them.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Tony asked as he seemed to be more transfixed on her than the scenery.

"If I was in deep thought, my thoughts would definitely be worth more than a penny." She grinned as she looked over at him. "But what's on your mind right now?"

“That I didn’t have to really drive up here to see something breathtaking.” he said with a smirk.

She blushed before leaning over to kiss him. "Keep talking like that and my car would see action between us before your bed does." She murmured. "My bed and kitchen already saw it. You gonna let my car see it before your bed too?" She purred in his ear.

“I have no problems with that.” he said before kissing her again. 

"Oh really now?" She grinned as she moved to straddle him. "So we'll have a go here and then maybe swing by my place to get your suit and end at your place so your bed won't feel neglected." She kissed him deeply.

“I support this plan wholeheartedly.” he said placing his hands on her hips and kissing her once more.

She giggled as they had fun in the car like hormone driven teenagers before following the rest of her proposed plan and ending at Tony's place for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

It was a few weeks later. The couple had many dates and flipped back and forth between nights at Tony's and nights at Serenity's. Within those few weeks, a couple of gossip papers had indeed sent their interns to seduce Tony in attempt to get some dirt, either to prove he was still a womanizer or to get some sort of dirt on Serenity.

Of course, since they always tried when they caught Tony at home, Jarvis was able to record the events and get the footage to Serenity. And Serenity followed through quite brutally on her promise what would happen to those interns, disgracing them permanently.

Of course in that time frame, hero duties called for them both. Tony kept to his word to accompany Serenity during her battles or to send Rhodey with her when he couldn't go.

And then of course came the eventual date of when Sailor Cosmos was to be officially introduced to the Avengers.

"Don't be nervous or anything. Trust me, they're ok." Tony said with a reassuring smile.

Serenity smiled. "I'm not nervous. Princess of the Moon and Queen of the stars, remember? They're the ones who should be nervous."

"Heh. Ok. Well, here goes." He said as he led her into the meeting room where the other Avengers were.

Serenity followed him into the meeting room, checking over her fuku as she walked. “Let’s do this.” She murmured as she looked around.

“Hey, guys! This is Sailor Cosmos! Cosmos, this is the guys. Hawkeye, Captain America, Black Widow, Thor, and a de-Hulked Hulk.” Tony introduced.

“A pleasure to meet you all officially.” She greeted, bowing at the waist as well.

The Avengers looked at one another, then bowed back to her. All of them responded that they were glad to meet her too.

Tony looked between them all. “Ok….no one in this room bites sooooo…...we can have conversations….”

“They might not. But don’t assume I’m the same in that department.” Serenity winked teasingly

That got a slight chuckle from the group. She would recognise who Tony called a De-Hulked Hulk as Bruce who had come to check her wounds that one time.

Serenity recognized Bruce though she was unsure as to whether or not Tony had told him her alter ego’s name or not or if he’d now made the connection on his own.

Bruce looked at Serenity and winked, but held a finger to his lips. He wasn’t going to tell anyone.

Serenity gave a slight nod in thanks in his direction.

Steve looked over her outfit. “Back in my day, I don’t think even the most brave women would wear a skirt quite that short. Well, not those that didn’t regularly walk the streets with propositions” he mused.

In a flash, Serenity was standing near him pointing her silence glaive at his neck, glaring at him. “I dare you to say that again. Or anything else similar.”

Tony blinked and then moved behind her placing his hand on the glaive’s handle to gently push it down.

Steve was looking a bit surprised himself.

Black widow had her gun out and Hawkeye was reaching for an arrow.

Bruce was standing with a hand to his face in a face palming type way.

Serenity continued to glare at Steve even as Tony was pushing the glaive down. Her expression then turned into a cold one. “It would do you well to do some research before you open your mouth about a woman’s clothing. As it seems you have forgotten, we are not in your era. Clothing styles have changed much since then. And by the way, I did not choose the design of my uniform. You though are the one who chose to wear spandex.” She smirked before looking over to Black Widow and Hawkeye. “Put your weapons down. If I had really intended to kill him, it would’ve been done before you even had a chance to draw your weapons.”

Tony snorted then coughed to hide a laugh. “Ok then, this has been a very fun meeting, but uh…...think we should probably be going. I have a meeting with…...um…. company people…..at Stark Industries. So…….Later!” he said as he took Serenity’s hand, glaive and all and heading out the door.

Serenity let him pull her along, sending the glaive away as he rushed her out the door. When they were in the clear, she couldn’t help but giggle. “Oh that was totally worth it.”

Tony didn’t say anything as he hurried to an elevator. Once inside, he sighed a bit with his back to her. His shoulders started to shake, and then he couldn’t help but laugh loudly. “That was…..why didn’t you at least wait till I pulled my phone out to get a picture!? That was priceless! The look on Capsicle’s face!” He laughed more and was soon doubled over holding his stomach.

Serenity had been holding back from full on laughter. But once Tony had broken with his own, she couldn’t hold back anymore. “Though I must commend you on not giving it away that you knew I’d planned to do that if he’d said something.” She was laughing full on, leaning against one of the walls of the elevator for support. 

“And miss that!? I’d never rat you out.” he said still laughing.

“Not intentionally you wouldn’t. But you played it so smoothly in there, I’d almost forgotten I’d given you the heads up.” She chuckled as she leaned against him. “How long do you think before we hear about this from One Eye?”

“Well, Steve won't say anything, Black Widow might. I’m not sure sooooo…..a day or two.” he responded as he put an arm around her.

“Hmm. Interesting.” She chuckled. “Still totally worth it. And will still be worth it.”

Tony nodded as he finally regained control of himself.

“Bruce’s reaction to it all was funny too. I almost lost control in there watching him.” She chuckled softly before finally regaining control of herself.

“He’s very expressive. And that’s when he’s not a giant green rage monster.” Tony said chuckling.

“I’ve noticed.Though his reaction seemed to speak volumes in that it’s a reoccurring thing that Steve’s mouth gets him into trouble.”

Tony nodded. “Poor guy. I almost feel sorry for him.”

“Key word being almost.” She smiled before her communicator went off. Without missing a beat, she answered it. “Yes Luna?”

“If you two are finished with your meeting, you need to return here. There’s something you should see. I’d consider it something quite urgent.” Luna’s voice came through the communicator.

“We’ll be right there as soon as possible Luna. See you soon.” Serenity closed her communicator. “Must really be important if she didn’t want to brief us out in the field.”

"Must be. Let's go." He said once the elevator opened and they could run to the car.

“Right.” She nodded as they got in the car and headed to her place. 

Once they’d parked in the garage, they headed right to the base room to see Luna and Artemis standing by the interface. 

“We’re here Luna. What’s this about?” Serenity asked.

“This.” Luna pressed a button and the screen showed the beginning of some footage with none other than Serenity’s ex, Mamoru. 

The video played out an obvious ploy from Mamoru appealing to the public to help restore his beloved fiance Usagi, his Usako to him. According to the video, his beloved was kidnapped a couple of years ago and he’d been looking for her ever since. Only to have found what he believes to be her with amnesia in Serenity.

The said moon princess glared at the video and snorted. “He’s got some nerve.” She muttered.

"Is that the guy whose house I need to blow up?" Tony asked.

"For which stupid move that he's made?"

"All."

She turned to face him and kissed him hard with a grin."Though how many stupid moves did he need to actually make to warrant getting his house blown up?"

He grinned after the kiss as well. "Maybe one. Could have been none if I had seen him first. He looks like a prick."

She threw her head back in a laugh. "So you want to do it anyway on the sheer notion that he looks like a prick?" She giggled as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. "How did I get so lucky to have you?"

Tony just smiled and hugged her back. "I'm the lucky one."

"Let's just agree we're both lucky." She smiled. "He won't make this easy on us."

"Then we shouldn't make it easy for him either." He said with a mischievous grin. 

She chuckled. "He'll never see us coming until it's too late, will he?"

"Nope." He said still grinning. "He won't."

"Guess we'll have to get to planning then. He's already got a head start."

"You know him best. How should we go about this?" Tony asked.

"Hmm. He's already appealed to the public with his bullshit. Some people will likely eat it up if for nothing than to have another reason to dislike you and think you dastardly enough to "brainwash me" or something." She thought for a moment. "Obviously I have proof that I legally changed my name from Usagi to Serenity. In order for kidnappers to have made me do that, they would've needed to know my original name in the first place. Then there's the fact that he didn't report a kidnapping and is only just now saying anything."

"He doesn't have a leg to stand on then." Tony said.

"No. No he does not. Though he clearly didn't do his research or he would know that it's stupid to play a member of the press." She grinned. "So for now we hit back the way he hit. Press conference. After that, well when his little plot doesn't work, he'll try to hit in ways that most people can't and make it an actual fight."

“Sounds interesting. When should we schedule to conference?”

“Preferably when I’m not in senshi uniform and you’re not suited up like we just came from a battle.” She spoke wryly before sighing. “Hard to judge. It’s not like I’ve done a press conference before...well at least not as one of the ones giving it anyway. Pepper probably has seen the newscast. Maybe she can give some insight on that.”

“Yeah. Could be a good idea to ask her.” he said.

Serenity nodded before turning back to the console and sighing. “Why couldn’t he have just left us, our happiness alone? We weren’t bothering him. I didn’t search him out and start shit. So why does he have to come and do this to us?”

“Because men are as a whole,ass holes, my dear.” Tony said shaking his head. “And that one is also a prick.”

“So you’re saying he’s basically fucking himself repeatedly by messing with us?” She joked.

“Yes. Yes I am saying that.” he said with a laugh.

“Well then, that makes it easier to take in.” She laughed as she undid her transformation.

“Guess I better change into something more comfortable.” Tony said with a wink before getting out of his suit.

She laughed again. “Guess in the meantime we pay attention to the gossip that’s come from this so we’re better prepared for what we might be asked during the conference.”

“True. Could get Jarvis to start collecting articles and any kind of news or talk radio stuff.”

“Good idea.” She kissed him. “I’m wondering if you’re a bad influence on me.” She chuckled.

“I’m a bad influence on everyone who comes in contact with me. You just happen to be the most fun and most beautiful.” he said before kissing her back.

“There’s that charm I know and love.” She smiled.

He winked at her. “I’ll go make some calls.”

She nodded. “Uh-huh.” She chuckled. “Don’t use up all your charm, now. You might need to keep some romantic bits at the ready for this. We’ll need every way we can use to show just how good for me you are compared to him.”

I have plenty on back up." He said as he pulled out his phone to make the calls he had mentioned earlier.

She smiled before making calls of her own, to reassure some people that Mamoru's tale was false and that she was perfectly fine.

After the calls were made Tony would meet back with Serenity in her living room. Serenity leaned against him with a soft smile. “Mom and Dad want to meet you one day. And my little brother wants to give you the customary “hurt my sister, i’ll hurt you” speech.” 

"Ok....parents....when?" He asked.

“As soon as we can. They understand that protecting the world might tie us up for a while. And dealing with Mamoru. And before you ask, they didn’t know I was Sailor Moon because they didn’t figure it on their own. I told them after I became Sailor Cosmos.”

"Ah." Tony said with a nod. "Well can't wait to meet them." He said with a nod. He knew he loved her now. He never met anyone's parents, and yet he was willing to meet hers. 

Serenity kissed him. “This is big, isn’t it?” She asked with a wide grin. “Another of those things you won’t normally do?”

"Yeah." He said with a light chuckle.

“Well, I feel special then.” She giggled.

"I'm glad. So other than your ex's bullshit, what's on the agenda for today?"

“And here I was about to ask you that.” She giggled as she shifted to lay her head across his lap.

"Well, we could enjoy the peace and quiet." He said as he stroked her hair. Or we could go raise hell. Either or.

“You mean besides the hell we raised with the other Avengers?” She asked with a chuckle while her eyes closed as she enjoyed him stroking her hair. “If you’ve got something in mind as to how we could go raise hell, I’m all ears.”

"Not really, no." He said chuckling.

“Granted I have a way to raise hell in a bar, but you’d probably get banned from the bar soon enough afterwards for all the fighting.” She teased

“Yeeeeeah. Let’s not do that.” Tony said chuckling a little.

She giggled. “Thought not. It would be just mean of me to tease other guys like that.”

“Yeah and a repulsor blast to the face would hurt too. Or a metal fist.”

“That it would. And we’re trying to keep us both looking good in the press right now.” She chuckled. But I’m honestly not that type of woman to go flirting drunk especially not when I’ve already got the best man.”

“Well now. Look who’s using charm now.” he said smiling.

She raised an eyebrow. “Are you complaining if I am?”

“No. I think it’s awesome.” he said with a wink.

“Of course you would.” She giggled.

He leaned down to kiss her.

She reached up to cup his cheek while kissing him back.

He kissed her a bit deeper as he moved a hand to place over hers.

She moaned softly into the kiss while trying to carefully sit up on his lap without breaking the kiss.

He moved with her a little so she was able to sit in his lap. They were able to do it and Tony deepened the kiss just a bit more.

She returned the kiss just as deeply, letting her free hand trail down his chest.

After a moment he pulled back and grinned. “Is this safe to do in your living room? I don’t want voyeur kitties.”

She smiled while panting a little. “Good point. Any other time, I’d probably say let’s go for it. But can’t be too careful this time. So up to the bedroom it is.”

Tony nodded and stood up, playfully putting Serenity over his shoulder as he carried her up to her room.

“Tony!” She squealed playfully when he put her over his shoulder, laughing as he carried her up to her room.

“Already screaming my name? I haven’t even started yet.” he teased as he entered her room and kicked the door shut before taking her to drop her on her bed.

“You just happen to have that effect on me Tony.” She replied. “Be happy. It’s a talent only you possess where I’m concerned.” She teased back.

“Then I’m very happy.” he said as he started pulling off his clothes.

She started removing her own clothes with a grin. “Good. Cause you’d have a hard time getting away from me if you didn’t.” She laughed.

“Hmm….A game of naked tag. That intrigues me.” Tony winked.

Serenity burst into another round of laughter before pulling him down for a deep kiss.

He let her pull him down and returned the kiss with passion.

She smiled as she broke the kiss after a moment. “You’d be up for practically anything that involves you and me getting naked and you know that.” She teased.

“Of course.” he said grinning.

"What am I going to do with you, Tony?" She chuckled.

“Fuck my brains out?” Tony asked with a grin.

"Well that's an obvious answer. Thought you were supposed to be a genius." She teased before rolling them so she was on top and nipping his neck.

“Em hm….I am. Sometimes I don’t mind someone else doing the thinking for me.” he said with a wink.

She chuckled before kissing him again while sinking herself down on his cock, moaning into the kiss.

He moaned too before grabbing the back of her head so he could deepen the kiss as he thrust up into her.

She deepened the kiss with him, lifting her hips and bringing them back down when he thrust upward.

He rolled his hips after, but continued to kiss her, not quite ready to relinquish ownership of her mouth just yet.

She rolled her hips and wiggled them against him teasingly.

He let out a bit of a groan before finally releasing her mouth and going for her neck as he got a steady rhythm.

She nipped and sucked at his neck in turn while matching his rhythm perfectly.

He continued his rhythm all the while he nipped at her neck, then her ear.

She moaned against his neck before chuckling a bit. "Think we're trying to mark each other, it seems." 

"I have no issue with that." He murmured breathlessly while he continued to thrust up into her. One hand traveling down to grab her ass.

"You say that now..." She teased before licking along his neck while wiggling her ass just as he grabbed it.

"Damn." He murmured as she licked him. He popped her ass teasingly.

She nipped his neck again before letting out a moan when he popped her ass.

"Hm." He murmured before rolling them so that he was on top.

She nipped his neck once more before kissing him deeply.

He returned the kiss as he got his rhythm again in long slow strokes.

She moaned into the kiss, as she brought a finger trailing down his chest, drawing small circles in places.

He continued the kiss and his thrusting all the while enjoying her touch on his chest.

She broke the kiss and nipped at his ear again all the while moving her hips to match his rhythm.

He grabbed one of her legs and place it over his shoulder so he could thrust deeper into her.

She gasped at the angle change before putting her other leg up in the same way. The new angle had the pressure building in her more. 

He let out a moan as he was able to drive into her even further. He was also starting to feel the pressure building up in him.  
It wasn’t long before she was moaning his name pleadingly because of how close she was.

He started to get faster and harder trying to get them to both orgasm at the same time.

As if knowing what he was trying to do, she tamped down on her orgasm for just a bit longer, letting go of it when she was sure that he would follow.

He moaned as he felt her cum with him. He kissed her deeply to keep from making any other noises as they finished.

She returned the kiss just as deeply, her fingers running through his hair gently

When he was spent, he pulled out and laid beside her.

She cuddled to him with a soft smile. “I’m really starting to believe if not for our hero duties and our duties to our companies, we’d never really leave the bedroom.” 

“Hm…..we’d be living the dream, huh?” Tony asked teasingly.

“That we would. But alas, we’re not that lucky.” She giggled.

“Sadly.” he said chuckling.

“But I think we’ll manage. We’ve got each other.” She pressed a soft kiss to his chest, followed by one to his cheek.

“Em hm.” he said smiling as she kissed his chest, then cheek. He then moved a little so he could kiss her lips.

She kissed him back while linking their hands together.

Smiling, he squeezed her hand before yawning and closing his eyes.

She closed her eyes as well, falling asleep easily.

It wasn't long before he fell asleep also.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Serenity awoke slightly and flipped on the television to listen in for any news on Mamoru, while remaining snuggled close to Tony.

"This just in," a reporter started, "There's speculation as to whether or not Tony Stark is involved in the kidnapping of one Usagi Tsukino. Miss Tsukino is believed to be an amnesia ridden Serenity Tsukino..." 

Upon hearing the news, Serenity perked up and started shaking Tony. "Tony....Tony wake up!"

"Hm?" He asked sleepily. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Seems we have to act quicker than we thought. People are already thinking you had a hand in my "kidnapping."

Tony groaned, then slowly got out of bed. "What do we do first?" He asked. "Blow up his house?"

She chuckled. "As much as I want to tell you to do it, I think we need to worry about clearing this mess up while we still can."

"Ok. Then seriously, what do we do first? I normally just get Pepper to clear these kind of things up."

"Since there's speculation on public record, one of the first things we do is go in and make statements with the cops. I'll have to call my parents and give them the heads up. Have Jarvis search for records of a missing persons report on Usagi Tsukino, since that is my official name, in either Japan or here and have Jarvis pay special attention to the filing date if one is found."

"Will do." Tony said as he pulled out his cell.

Serenity sighed as she reached for her phone to call her parents. Her next call would be to her assistant.

After a while, Tony returned. “So far so good.” he said.

Serenity had just finished with her assistant and looked to Tony. “So far so good meaning?”

“Jarvis is sending everything he finds to your email.” Tony said. “Plus Pepper is running interference with the media.”

Serenity nodded and sighed in relief. “Oh thank goodness. That will help tremendously.” She looked at him. “He’s moving his little plot faster than I’d expected.”

“We’ll stop him before he makes too much trouble. Then I’ll blow up his house.” he said chuckling.

“Just do us a favor and don’t get caught outside saying that.” She chuckled a bit. “That’ll just make things worse.”

"Eh. I wouldn't. I'm not quite that stupid."

“Well considering I still have yet to see you off your ass drunk, can’t be too careful.” She teased before lightly kissing him. “Trackers on today I think. Even with Pepper running interference with the media, it’ll still work in our favor if we make statements with the police before the police come after us. And after that, I don’t know about you but I am needed at the office."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll get freshened up and we'll go talk to the police." He said walking out of the room once more.

Serenity nodded and grabbed herself some clothes and heading to freshen up as well in the guest bathroom.

He would meet her back in the living room.

"Ready?" She asked as she checked her email on her phone briefly to see what Jarvis had found so far.

“Yeah. Let’s go.” he said as he held his arm out to her.

She smiled and slid her arm in his. "Showtime."

“Yup.” he said leading her out of the house.

She smiled as they left the house and headed for the police station.

Once there, he went to the front desk and told the officer there who they were and what they were there for. 

The officer, a woman, nodded and signaled another officer before looking to Tony. “We’re going to have to take your statements separately.”

“Ok.” Tony said with a nod.

The first officer escorted Tony to one interview room while the second one escorted Serenity to a separate room to get her statement.

He waited to give his statement when the officer sat down.

The officer questioned Tony on different things such as Tony’s whereabouts a few years ago, if Tony had ever met Serenity in Japan and a few other things that made it clear they were looking at him as a possible suspect.

He answered truthfully. No he hadn’t met her in Japan. A couple of years ago he’d been in Afghanistan. He didn’t sweat any of the questions because he knew he was innocent.

The officer scowled at him as if disappointed that it seemed Tony was innocent. “Fine. Just don’t disappear if we need you to answer anymore.” The officer stood and held the door of the room open for Tony to leave first.

“No problem.” he said with a smile as he left the room.

The moment Tony stepped from the room, he would hear Serenity’s angry yelling from the interview room across the squad room. Not only was she angry but it was obvious that whatever was upsetting her had her angry enough to use Japanese. Unfortunately, it seemed that none of the other officers in the room seemed to hear her yelling nor did they seem to care to check what was going on.

Tony went to see what was going on.

What he would see was bound to enrage him. Through the window of the interview room, there was the male officer who had been questioning Serenity, pinning her against the table clearly groping her while she was attempting to get him off of her.

He let out a growl as he kicked the interview door opened. He moved quickly, punching the officer off of her. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

The officer held his face and glared at Tony. "She's probably your personal whore anyway."

Serenity moved immediately to Tony's side, whimpering. There was a mark forming on her cheek and another bruise on her arm.

"I have some very good lawyers that are going to enjoy tearing you apart." Tony said as he put a hand around Serenity's shoulders to pull her close.

The officer only shrugged. "Same as any defense lawyer would enjoy breaking your little whore there."

Serenity just let Tony pull her closer, dropping her head against him.

"Call her a whore again. I dare you." Tony said with a wicked grin.

The officer was either very bold or just very stupid. "It's what she is. When the little gold digging whore got impatient waiting on her fiancé to finish medical school, she clearly left him without a word and came to scope out celebrities here. With her looks, of course she'd get interest. She's Japanese, blue eyed and has that exotic shade of blond hair. It's not surprising she got snapped up easily."

"You get all that Jarvis?" Tony asked.

"Yes, sir." The AI's voice come from his pocket.

The officer only snorted. “Oh I’m scared, I’m shaking.” He said sarcastically

Serenity, while a little relieved at hearing that Jarvis had caught what the officer said, was still trying to take comfort in just being close to Tony and trying her best to hold her composure.

"You should be. I've ruined bigger better men than you." Tony said with a sadistic grin as he held Serenity closer.

“Yeah yeah. We’ll see, Stark. Just take her and go already.” The officer waved them off.

Tony turned and did just that. He walked over to a desk first though. "She'd like to make a police report."

The officer there looked up at Serenity with pity before looking back to Tony while also pulling out the required form and started filling in information, as the officer didn’t really need to know what about. She then turned the form around. “I need her signature, right here.” She pointed out the spot before going and scribbling a quick note as well

Serenity nodded and signed where noted before turning the form back to the officer. “Done.”

The officer nodded and handed Serenity a copy of the report. “I’ll get this to the appropriate department for you. Expect to hear from them within the next couple of days.” The officer stood and left with the report.

Tony looked at Serenity. "Ready to go home?" He asked.

Serenity nodded at Tony. “Please…” She softly pleaded, ready to leave the station. She pulled out her phone and sent a text to her assistant.

He nodded and walked her out of the station and back to their car, then taking her home.

She managed to keep her composure until they had gotten inside the house, her body starting to shake due to trauma the moment the front door was closed and locked.

He pulled her close and stroked her hair soothingly while also murmuring calming words to her.

She took comfort in having him there, holding him tight. “Some heroine I am….I should’ve been able to stop him really. But because it’s so important to keep my alias secret, I held back from fighting him like I could’ve because it would’ve given me away….” She murmured. “If I’d gone alone….” She whimpered at the thought.

"You didn't go alone though. I was there. You don't have to think about the what ifs." He said before gently kissing her.

She kissed him back. "You'll make him regret it, right?"

"For the rest of his miserable life."

"Good." She smiled a bit as she settled against him once more. "I love you Tony." She kissed his cheek. "I just realized that officer shouldn't have really known that Mamoru had been preparing for medical school years ago not without really talking to him."

“I love you too.” he said giving her a small squeeze. “Hm. Think he knew Mamoru? Could have even been sent by him or something?” Tony asked.

“At least talked to him personally. Just from those few minutes with him, I figure the guy’s one of those who believes all women are lying, gold digging whores that are really good for nothing more than sex and maybe cooking. Mamoru wouldn’t have needed to do much to get that vibe too. And that’s only the best scenario. The worst is that Mamoru brainwashed the guy a bit too.” She thought for a moment. “But even if Mamoru did brainwash him, it wouldn’t have been much so I’m quite sure that guy would’ve still tried what he did even without it.”

“True. The guy was scum to begin with. It wouldn’t take much to talk him into doing something like that.” Tony muttered.

“Especially when Mamoru knew I’d be reluctant to fight back what is essentially a civilian compared to me. Remember, I have the powers of my senshi at my disposal. As angry as I was at that cop, I could’ve roasted him with the fires of Mars in seconds or given him a shocking with the thunder of Jupiter. But that would’ve left him dead. And would’ve likely had me in a cell in seconds with murder charges to my name.”

“More than likely, yeah. I’m glad you showed some restraint. Though a few spontaneous second hand burns to his crotch region would have been nice too.”

Serenity giggled. “That would’ve required some aim that would’ve been near impossible to get when he had me pinned.” She kissed his cheek. 

“True. Next time I’ll just bring a hand repulsor with me.” he said smiling from the kiss.

“And yet I have a feeling when your lawyers are done with that cop, there won’t be a next time because you’ll have made an example of him.” She smiled back. 

“Very very true.” Tony said with a nod.

“And once again, my shining knight has come to my rescue.” She chuckled.

 

“Always.” he said before kissing her.

“And for that I’m glad.” She kissed him back.

He smiled and nuzzled her neck.

She giggled and held him close. “Don’t know how I’d get through all this without you.”

“Let’s not find out.” he said as he nipped her neck playfully.

“You’re right. Let’s not find out. Let’s not think about that possibility either.”

“No. So, Boss, what’s our next move?”

“You mean besides talking to the detectives whenever they show up to follow up on the police report?” She raised an eyebrow. “Otherwise, we keep it business as usual. He’s bound to show up when we’re doing our heroic stuff.” She shrugged and kissed him again.


	12. Chapter 12

The next few days were quite stressful. Along with their usual work hours, they were also talked to by the detectives assigned to Serenity’s sexual assault case along with a new pair of detectives that had been assigned to investigate the idea of Serenity having been kidnapped by Tony and some supposed associates. They were able to rest easy when the major case detectives assigned to the kidnapping case had declared the case closed as it was clearly unlikely that Serenity had ever been kidnapped after they’d gone over all the evidence, including everything Jarvis had found.

 

After that, it was two weeks of the waiting game and trying to determine what Mamoru’s next move was going to be. During that time, all news of Mamoru was silent as if he had disappeared. It was the third week mark when it was starting to be believed that he truly had vanished and given up. But they would soon find out that they were quite wrong. One particular day, Serenity was working late at the Luna magazine office to do her final checks over articles and layout so that the next issue would be out on time. Though at the moment, she was on the phone with Tony trying to convince him that she was alright with just the security guard being the only other person in the building.

 

“Really Tony. I’m perfectly fine.” She spoke with amusement as she had her chair turned away from her desk for the moment.

 

"You sure you don't want me to fly over there and carry you off into the moonlight?" He asked.

 

“Not this time Tony. I won’t be here much longer, I promise. Thirty more min-” She was cut off by something muffling her and the sounds of muffled protest were soon heard.

 

That was all Tony needed. He was already in his suit and flying to her office. The security guard to the building was passed out behind his desk. By the time he got up to her office, her office was empty. Hanging on the outside of her office door was a sealed brown envelope held to the door by a rose with a pointed tip.

 

“Yeah. This guy’s getting his house blown up.” he muttered as he pulled the envelope free and shot a small missile from his wrist mount at the rose causing wall and all the explode. “I’ll pay for the damages.” he said as he opened the envelope.

 

Inside the envelope was a short letter that read:

 

Hope you enjoyed your little interlude with my destined wife. But that’s all it was. A pleasant interlude. She was and always will be mine. I’ll make sure you’re the first one to bow at our feet when our new kingdom comes to fruition.

 

\- Mamoru, soon to be Neo King Endymion.

 

"How cute. Did I say I was going to blow up his house? I meant I'm going to light him on fire. With a blowtorch." He said with a small chuckle. He wadded the paper up and tossed it into the air before destroying it with a repulser blast.

 

At Tony’s words on blowing up Mamoru’s house, a feminine robotic voice came on. “Tracking engaged. Locating...Serenity.”

 

"Nice. That's my girl." He said with a smirk

 

“Serenity located. Sending coordinates to Jarvis.” The voice announced.

 

“Good.” Tony said. He was getting impatient.

 

“She’s in Tokyo, Sir. Here’s the address.” Jarvis informed him.

 

“Alright. We better hurry then.” he said as he took off into the night as fast as he could in the direction of Tokyo, Japan.

 

The coordinates would lead him to an old abandoned warehouse in Tokyo. There were no windows or skylights to the building.

 

“Seriously? Could this guy be anymore cliche?” Tony muttered as he flew up. “No windows or anything. Hm….could make a door.” he said as he flew and landed on the roof.

 

Once on the roof, he would see there was a slight glow to the building that seemed to originate at the bottom of the building.

 

“Hm. I dunno if that’s significant or not.” he murmured before slowly pointing a hand at the roof to blast a hole in it with a repulser beam.

 

Once he blasted the hole, he would see nothing except for the floor glowing the way the glow outside was and a trap door in the middle of the room.

 

He jumped down and headed for the trap door. He looked to see if there was some kind of handle or knob to open the door with.

 

The handle was almost completely blended in with the door due to being so dark in color but it wouldn’t take long to find.

 

Tony grabbed it and pulled the door open and went wherever it led. The steps would lead down to what seemed to be an underground dungeon of sorts with large multiple holding cells along a long hallway.

 

“If this guy gets any more cliche I may hurl.” Tony muttered as he looked around.

 

Most of the cells were empty and didn’t seem to have had anyone in them for a long while. But it was at the very end of the hallway in the last holding cell where Serenity would be found. She was chained to the back wall of her cell by her wrists, in a daze and looking a bit worse for wear as there were minor scratches on her arms and minor tears in her clothes as if she’d been hit by some slight attacks.

 

“Yep….gonna hurl….him right out a fucking window of a skyscraper. See if the little weasel can fly.” he said as he walked to her cell and grabbed the bars to try and pull them out of the wall.

 

The bars he grabbed were already bent some as if something had been thrown at them, thus weakening them and making it easy for him to pull free.

 

He tossed it aside and walked over to snatch her chains out of the wall.

 

“Hmm?” Serenity slowly looked at him just as he snatched the chains from the wall. “Tony….?” She murmured.

 

“Yup. Knight in shining armor.” he said as he picked her up.

 

She smiled softly in relief. “I’m sorry...I shouldn’t have refused you from coming to the office.” She barely managed to throw up a dark energy barrier around them in time to block an attack from Mamoru who had appeared outside the cell.

 

“Really Usako? You value an ordinary human more than you to protect him but yet you refused to protect yourself?”

 

“Told you Endymion...don’t.. call me that.” Serenity barely managed to get out.

 

“Hey, don’t over do it there. I’ll take care of this guy.” Tony said as he gently sat her down before turning to look at Endymion. “Ordinary human? Hardly.”

 

Serenity opened her mouth to protest but sighed and closed it again, knowing there was no point arguing with him about it. “Just be careful Tony.”

 

Endymion scoffed at hearing Tony. “You’re not that special without that suit. Especially not compared to Serenity and myself.”

 

“You make a lot of assumptions there, Endy.”

 

“Serenity and I both have powers. The closest thing you’ve got is your suit. But of course, your suit is vulnerable.” Endymion smirked.

 

“True. Wow. Hm...Maybe I should just give up and hand her over. You’ve clearly got me beat.” he said with an almost shrug of the armor.

 

“That would be a wise decision, Stark. The best one you’ll ever make.”

 

“Wise decision huh? Well then you’ve talked me out of it. I don’t make a lot of wise decisions. I prefer reckless.” he said before firing a repulser beam at Endymion.

 

Endymion side stepped the blast. “Tsk, tsk. Stark. It’s not even a fair fight. Serenity still has that barrier up.”

 

“You can leave her out of this and fight me man to boy, or are you that much of a coward?” Tony asked.

 

“I’m no coward. You’re the one hiding behind her barrier. Get her to drop it and then we’ll fight.”

 

“Ok. Belle, drop the barrier.” Tony said.

 

Serenity looked up at Tony’s words and nodded as the barrier disappeared.

 

“No more excuses, Endy. Let’s get this over with.” Tony said.

 

Endymion smirked darkly before sending a large energy blast at Tony.

 

Tony rolled his eyes in his suit and threw up a barrier of his own.

 

Endymion tossed a dark black rose to break the barrier, following it quickly with another blast.

 

Serenity kept to the side, watching the fight between the two men.

 

The rose would sizzle from the electricity causing the barrier. The blast would hit the barrier head on.

 

Endymion scowled and pulled a small device from his pocket. “Well since you wanna play it that way.."

 

Serenity watched Endymion pull out the device before her eyes widened in realization. She knew exactly what that device was and what it would do. Acting quickly, she sent a fire arrow at the device.

 

Endymion never saw her arrow coming and hissed in pain as the device caught fire. “Damn you Serenity.”

 

“That would’ve been a low blow using that emp and you know it Endymion.” Serenity narrowed her eyes at Endymion.

 

"Just as I thought." Tony said dropping the barrier." A coward. Using my armor against you makes me look like a chump." Tony let the suit open and stepped out. "I'll take you on without any of my armor's tricks."

 

“Very well then.” The area around them all glowed and the next thing known, Endymion had transported the three of them and Tony’s suit up to the ground floor of the warehouse.

 

“Drop the sword too Endymion.” Serenity ordered.

 

Endymion narrowed his eyes briefly at Serenity. “As you wish Princess.” He removed his sheathed sword from around his waist and tossed it on the floor in Serenity’s direction. “Here. You can even make sure I don’t sneak and grab it.”

 

"What a good idea. Now. Come on. Ladies first." Tony said with a flourished bow.

 

“I didn’t do it for you. I did it for her. But this will be between you and me now. But so the princess isn’t completely left out of the fun…” He snapped his fingers and between ten and twenty youma showed up spread out behind Serenity and Tony.

 

Serenity glared at Endymion after seeing the youma. “Bastard. I honestly don’t know what I ever saw in you Endymion.”

 

"Sooooo.....you like your underlings watching as you get your ass kicked? Huh. Kinda masochistic aren't you?" Tony asked with a chuckle.

 

“Contrary to what you may think Stark, they won’t even be paying attention to our fight.” Endymion chuckled.

 

Serenity narrowed her eyes at the former earth prince before transforming into Sailor Cosmos. She then kissed Tony with a soft smile. “Take him down Tiger.” She purred as she gently caressed Tony’s cheek before heading off to fight the youma.

 

"Be careful. I'm not sure how well we can get blood stains out of that uniform, and you look too damn good in it to mess it up." He called after her. He then looked at Endymion. "Well, shall we dance, Princess?"

 

Serenity laughed in answer before fighting some of the youma.

 

Endymion only grew angrier at hearing Serenity’s laughter ringing in response to Tony’s words, completely ignoring Tony’s words and automatically moving to punch Tony.

 

Tony dodged the punch. “My my. Bad form, Endy. Steve would probably tell you just how exactly you could perfect it.”

 

Endymion glared and turned for a low swing kick to trip Tony.

 

Tony jumped over his leg. “Really have you had any kind of training?”

 

That only served to anger Endymion more. They went back and forth like this for a while. Endymion trying to hit Tony only to fail and get angrier which caused him to fail to hit Tony again.  
After a while, their fight was interrupted by a scream of pain from Serenity as the five youma left had circled her and shocked her together, causing her to crumple to the floor after the attack.

 

Tony turned his attention to her. “Serenity!” he exclaimed running to help her.

 

The five youma started to close in around the weakened Serenity. At the same time, Endymion took the opening given due to Tony being distracted in running to Serenity’s aid to discreetly launch a few daggers at Tony’s back.

 

He gasped and hit the floor. With a small pained moan, he looked over his shoulder. “Fucking…..coward.”

 

“Call me whatever you want Stark.” Endymion smirked. “It soon won’t matter anyway.Your life will be over soon enough.”

 

“That’s where you’re wrong Endymion.” Serenity’s voice rang out as she pushed herself up to her knees. A light came from her brooch and shot out at the youma around her, dusting them as she stood up and looked at Endymion with a determined gaze. “It’ll be you who will be ended here today.” A ring of light rose up from her feet, changing her fuku to a new look before it disappeared above her head. Her fuku still had the mini dress look but now it had taken a design that was similar to her gown as a moon princess. As if it was her gown but a much shorter version. The star tiara across her forehead had been replaced with an actual small royal tiara nestled in her hair and her crescent moon birthmark on her forehead. “In the name of the moon, I will punish you.”

 

“Sere….nity?” Tony asked blinking a little. Pain from the daggers was making him start to lose consciousness.

 

Serenity looked over at Tony with a soft smile and nodded in confirmation before holding a hand out in his direction, causing a healing white energy barrier to appear around Tony. “Can’t have my knight dying on me.” The daggers would disappear as the barrier would slowly start to heal his wounds.

 

“Yeah…...that’d suck.” he murmured with a small chuckle just before passing out.

 

“Rest well Tony.” She murmured with affection before turning a cold gaze on Endymion. “I honestly thought I’d never have to see you again with the way you abandoned me Endymion when I needed you most. You couldn’t let me be happy though, could you? Well this ends now.” She flung her hand out, flame arrows hitting Endymion and knocking him back. “If I had known that you would come back and try to ruin my happiness for whatever reason besides the possibility of a throne that you did, I would’ve ended you back then.” She made a gesture with her hands and a thunderbolt hit him, knocking him further as she stepped towards him.

 

“Serenity….please……” Endymion murmured.

 

“Don’t ‘Serenity’ me Endymion! You’ve well lost the right to address me so informally.”

 

“Usa-” He started.

 

“Don’t you dare! You don’t have the right to call me that either!” She twirled, a golden energy chain lashing at him.

 

“The others...they wouldn’t want you with Stark...he’s got that playboy history!” Endymion was starting to show injuries from the few attacks she’d hit him with, but he was also starting to shake in fear.

 

“Well they’re not here, are they?! They’d want me with someone who loves me for me! Who makes me happy! Who goes out of his way to protect me without being forced to! Who they could trust to protect me with his life the same as they did! Who wouldn’t turn tail and run when I needed him the most! All of those things, Tony does them. And more. He doesn’t do them out of greed or because he’s using me. He does them because he loves me enough to do them. And I would do the same for him. Every time. Because I love him….I really truly love him. More than I ever loved you…..He’s made me realize that he’s the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, no matter how long that may be. And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

Endymion’s eyes grew wide in disbelief at her confession. He shook his head. “No. That can’t be true.”  
“It is. And I meant what I said. I would do anything to keep him safe. And if that means eliminating you, so be it.” She held her hand out and the silence glaive appeared in it. She gripped the glaive tight and held it sideways in front of her. “Goodbye….Endymion. May we never meet again in the lives to come.” The glaive started glowing. “Lunar Silence!” She made a slicing motion with the glaive, sending a lavender energy blade towards Endymion.

 

For a time, all that could be heard in the building was Endymion’s last pained cry as the attack destroyed him. Serenity closed her eyes and looked away before turning and walking back towards Tony. She removed the healing barrier, figuring that it had done its job and healed his wounds, before sinking down on her knees next to him without bothering to undo her transformation which still had her in the new fuku. “Tony….Tony…..wake up…”

 

"Five more minutes." He murmured.

 

"Come on Tiger. It's time to go home and I can't get you and your suit home on my own. It would take more energy to teleport than I can manage right now." She chuckled in amusement. "Sooner you get up, the sooner we get home. The sooner we get home, the sooner you can see how badass your Belle was in taking out the coward. After that, we can both get some much needed rest. I promise."

 

"Ok." He said sitting up and stretching. He felt like he had just had a really nice, long, relaxing night of sleep. "Let's see your badassness." He grinned as he got up from the floor. He walked over to her and kissed her deeply before going to get into his suit. "Need me to carry you?"

 

Serenity was breathless after that kiss and it showed as she smiled at him. She went over to him and nodded. "If you don't mind? This princess is currently standing due to adrenaline."

 

“My pleasure.” he said as he picked Serenity up and left the building, then flew back to California as fast as he could without causing her harm.

 

By the time they got back to Serenity’s place, she had long since de-transformed, and was leaning on Tony, happy to be back home.

 

He would land in the designated area and enter the garage. He set Serenity down and exited the suit before picking her up again to carry her to her room.

 

Serenity chuckled softly as he carried her to her room. “I really feel spoiled right now. Fair warning...I get kinda mushy while talking at one point before I finished the baka off.”

 

“Mush is good every once in a while.” he said with a wink.

 

“We’ll see if you think that after seeing the footage.” She blushed.

 

“Coming from you, I may think it’s hot and may have to jump your bones.” he said grinning.

 

“You’d jump my bones anyway just because, plus a second time for the badassness.” She teased.

 

“True.” he said nodding.

 

She smiled once they were in her room. She then tapped a button on her communicator that turned on her television and showed the footage ready to play. “Let’s get comfortable, shall we? Then we can enjoy the footage.”

 

“Sounds good.” he said sitting on the bed to take his shoes off.

 

She smiled and changed from her clothes into a light pink negligee.

 

"Well, in that, however will I be able to pay attention to your acts of badassery?" He teased.

 

"Because you won't get any until after we've watched the badassery." She teased back.

 

“Good deal then.” he said smiling. “Show away, Belle.”

 

She chuckled and sat on the bed next to him, leaning against his shoulder before starting the footage with the starting point being as she had murmured affectionately after Tony passed out.

 

He smiled a little as he watched the footage.

 

Her attacks on Endymion played out, seeming all the more badass from the view of them. Then of course came Serenity’s mini-speech including the mushy confession of how she truly felt about Tony. Next to Tony, Serenity turned her face into his shoulder, her cheeks a dark pink from how hard she was blushing.

 

He looked down at her and smiled before nuzzling her hair. He wasn’t going to embarrass her more by joking about it. It really was touching and made him happy oddly enough.

 

She smiled and glanced up at him feeling relieved that at least he wasn’t joking about it. The last part of the footage was of her final attack on Endymion and his complete obliteration.

 

“That was beautifully done. Wish I’d been awake for it though.” Tony said smiling at her.

 

“So do I. If that idiot hadn’t taken such a cowardly move with those daggers, you would’ve been.” She gently kissed his cheek. “Least we know he’s gone for good.”

 

“Yeah. That was very shitty of him, but what can you expect from people like that. I’m glad he’s gone for good now.”

 

Serenity nodded with a smile. “I meant what I said in regards to how I feel about you. You know that, right?”

 

He looked at her and nodded. “I do. I feel the same about you.” he said before gently kissing her.

 

She smiled in relief before kissing him back, turning off the TV without looking as she straddled him.

 

He smiled and kissed her deeper this time.

 

She returned the kiss, teasingly wiggling her hips against him.

 

"You are bound and determined to make sure we spend the rest of the day in bed." He said with a stifled moan.

 

She looked at him innocently. “Now wherever did you get that idea from, Tiger?”

 

"I have no earthly idea." He said with a smirk. He then captured her mouth for a deep kiss.

 

She kissed him back, drawing light circles on his chest.

 

"Em." He murmured against her mouth. 

 

Hours later, neither was able to determine just who had been the one to ensure they'd remained in bed all day, but neither would complain either.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Serenity awoke to find Tony gone with a note in his place stating that he had a couple of business meetings at his office that would run all morning. She glanced at the clock before grinning and heading into the shower to start getting ready for the day. An hour later, she was dressed in a red dress and heels and heading out in her sports car to Stark Industries. Within ten minutes of arriving at the building, thanks to Pepper, she had quietly slipped into the very boardroom where Tony’s meeting was and was quietly standing at the back of the room waiting for the meeting to end.

 

He spotted her and flashed her a dazzling smile before smoothly and quickly ending the meeting.

 

She stifled a giggle as she watched the gathered businessmen file out of the boardroom without even noticing her before giving him a smirk.

 

“Well well. What brings you here?” He asked as he walked over to greet her.

 

She kissed him softly. “Since we missed out on breakfast, I thought we could go get lunch.”

 

“That sounds really good. Anywhere you’d particularly like to go?” he asked.

 

She smirked. “How about a simple place in Japan?”

 

“Sounds like a plan. It shouldn’t take too long to get there. A long way for a meal though.” Tony said chuckling.

 

“True. But it wouldn’t be expected of us either which means we might get a little down time.” She grinned. “And I have a very quick way of getting us there.”

 

“Em. Beautiful and sneaky. I love it.” Tony responded.

 

She grinned and pulled him close while tapping a button on her key. She opened a portal and quickly pulled him through, the portal letting them out not too far from one Crown Arcade. Serenity looked around before leading him to the Crown Arcade.

 

Tony looked around at the arcade once inside. “You weren’t kidding when you said simple. But I trust your judgement.”

 

“Trust me, you’ll love it.” She pulled away from him and went to the counter. “Motoki-onii-san?” She called out.

 

“Sere? That you?” The older brunette male stepped from the employee only area with a grin. “Well, long time no see. And you brought a friend.”

 

Tony waved with a smile and just continued to watch them.

 

Serenity nodded to Motoki. “Yep.” She went back to Tony and pulled him over to the counter. “Tony, meet Motoki, the owner of this fine little establishment and a sort of older brother.” She looked back to Motoki. “Motoki, meet my boyfriend, Tony Stark.”

 

Motoki held his hand out to Tony. “Pleasure to meet you. I could question you, but I don’t think I will. I’ll leave that for her father.” He smirked.

 

“Pleasure to meet you as well.” Tony shook Motoki’s hand. “Sorry about your one friend.” He muttered.

 

Motoki looked to Serenity and sighed with a shake of his head after dropping hands from shaking Tony’s. “I’m sorry for that idiot. But I’m not upset if you ended him, Sere. He couldn’t be helped.” Motoki shrugged. “Anyway, what are y’all having? It’s on the house.”

 

Serenity slid into a seat at the counter and rattled off her usual order before looking over to Tony. Tony grinned and after a brief look over a menu, gave his own order.

 

Motoki nodded and slid them a small bag of tokens. “Go have fun while you wait.”

 

Serenity grinned and grabbed the bag. “Thanks Motoki.” She pulled Tony over towards the games. “Up for a couple games?”

 

Tony grinned. “Sure. Pick some challenging ones.” 

 

She rolled her eyes. “Of course. Nothing less would do for the great Tony Stark. Guess we’ll have to go for my favorite game. The Sailor V game.” She pulled him to the aforementioned game and put in tokens for both of them. “It’s a fun one. And you might get a kick out of it.”

 

“Well let’s start then. Though of course I’ll follow your lead as you clearly have more experience playing it.” He winked and pressed start.

 

“Maybe, but even now it still gives challenges.” She grinned as they started playing the game. 

“What kind of challenges?” Tony questioned as he followed her lead in playing.

 

“Well different things show up each time I play. Things that weren’t there the last time.” Serenity explained softly. “It’s a special game.”

 

“Surely it’s just randomness?” He was intrigued. 

 

“Definitely not. The game’s the same up until the new part.” She grinned. “Like now.” She gestured at the screen.

 

Tony focused more on the game’s screen and his eyes widened as it seemed their originally chosen characters to play with seemed to have changed to look like her as Sailor Cosmos and him in his Iron Man suit. “Well, now. That does make it special.” He grinned.

 

“Yep. Very special.” She agreed as they finished the game and each put in initials by their scores. “Now I’m definitely sure my favorite kitties have returned to this thing.” She murmured with a soft smile.

 

Right as she spoke, the familiar sound of something dropping into the game’s prize area grabbed her attention. She grabbed down and giggled as she pulled out what looked like two covered watches. One matched her brooch, the other matched Tony’s arc reactor. She stood up and showed him.

 

He took a look and laughed. “I’m guessing there’s more to these than just being regular watches.” He gently took his from her and put it on his wrist.

 

Serenity nodded. “Definitely and they would’ve only been allowed through when we were actually here to ensure they didn’t go in the wrong hands.” She put hers on her wrist. “But we can discuss them a little later.” She glanced over to the counter where Motoki was returning from the back area with their orders. “Looks like our food is ready. Wanna sit at the counter or in a booth?”

 

“Booth But I’m sitting closer to the door.” He grinned. “Can’t go slacking in my knight duties.” He gently brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly before walking with her back to the counter.

 

Serenity giggled. “Of course not. We can’t have that.” She teased before blushing at the simple gesture. “Honestly, you spoil me sometimes.”

 

“It’s mutual Belle.” Tony retorted as they sat at the counter.

 

Serenity looked at the order. “Thanks Motoki.” She grinned at the brunette.

 

Motoki only took a bow with a flourish. “Enjoy.” He then headed to help some other customers, leaving the two to eat.

Tony started first. “Mmm. You’re right. The place is good.” He said between bites.

 

Serenity smirked. “Of course. Never doubt my choices of places for food.” She responded. “And it occurred to me, we’ll have to visit my folks while we’re here in Japan. Bad enough they’ll likely find out before we finish eating that we’re in town. It would be worse if they find out that we were here and we’ve already returned to the states without at least saying hi. Daddy’s in the same line of work I am. So he’d have a good high chance of finding out.”

 

Tony’s eyes widened. “Well, then we’ll see about going after we finish here. Can’t have your father upset with us.” He then chuckled. “Sounds like in a way we both followed our father’s footsteps albeit in different ways.”

 

Serenity nodded. “So it seems.” She sipped on her milkshake, her eyes closed in utter bliss.

 

“Thought only I could put that look on your face.” Tony whispered teasingly.

 

“You’re the only person.” Serenity murmured with a smile. “But I can always count on Motoki’s shakes when I’m here. Don’t be jealous. You’re the one I go home with in the end.” She teased back.

 

“Good answer.” He grinned and went back to eating.

 

The two kept talking and joking with each other between bites, both unaware that Motoki was watching them from the sidelines even as he continued working. The brunette and older-brother figure to Serenity could see just from watching them that Serenity was obviously in good hands with Tony. Sure Motoki had seen how much of a good looking couple the pair was on TV, but the news reports didn’t show things about them that he could see now. It didn’t capture the closeness and intimacy between them. It definitely didn’t do justice to the bright expression on Serenity’s face at something Tony said, nor did it catch the ‘obviously in love’ looks that Tony gave Serenity when she didn’t know he was watching. Just from watching them, Motoki didn’t think Serenity’s father would find any problem with Tony, whether or not he still decided to interrogate Tony.

 

Once they finished eating, Serenity pulled out her phone to call her parents, wanting to make sure they were home before they headed out to visit. The call was brief, but it was confirmed that they were at home and willing to take company, especially if the company was their daughter and her significant other. With a final wave to Motoki, Serenity and Tony walked out the doors.


	14. Chapter 14

Tony stood outside with Serenity looking around. “So, how are we going to get to your parents’? I doubt we’re gonna use another portal like we did to get here. And I’m sure they expect something on wheels rather than us flying by my suit.”

 

Serenity smirked.”Come on now. I always have surprises.” She tapped her heel on the sidewalk twice and grinned as the empty spot in front of them on the street opened to reveal a black and pink motorcycle rising up on a platform. “I have to have ways to get around when I’m in town after all. I like having some more control than riding in a limo can give.” She swung her leg over the bike and started it. “You coming?”

 

Tony grinned. “Of course.” He slid into place on the back behind her, his arms going around her waist.

 

She revved the engine before pulling away and driving towards her parents’ house. The ride was smooth going the entire time. From time to time, Tony would kiss her cheek or nip playfully at her neck, which caused her to wiggle against him teasingly in return. Eventually, they pulled up in front of her parents house. 

 

“You’re mine later.” Tony murmured in her ear as she parked the bike.

 

“I’m looking forward to it.” She purred in return. “Now take a minute to readjust before we go in there or Daddy will notice.”

 

“Mmm. Right.” Tony murmured as he did just that. “Alright, I’m ready.”

 

Serenity giggled as she got off the bike, with Tony getting off right with her. She took his hand in hers and led him up to the door, knocking on it three times. “Honestly, it’s still weird sometimes to be knocking on this door rather than just opening it after so many years of having my own key.”

 

“I bet it is.” Tony nodded.

 

Seconds later, the door was opened by Serenity’s mother, Ikuko Tsukino. “Hello!” You must be Tony. Come on in, hurry up, both of you.” She stepped aside to let them both walk in.

 

“Hi Mom.” Serenity let go of Tony’s hand to hug her mother and kiss her on the cheek. “Where’s Daddy?”

 

“He’s in the living room.” Ikuko said after hugging her daughter back. “Go on.” She looked to Tony with a smile. “I’m Ikuko. A pleasure to finally meet you Tony.”

 

“A pleasure to meet you as well, Mrs. Tsukino.” Tony smiled and held his hand out for a shake.

 

Ikuko pulled him for a hug and kissed his cheek. “None of that. Call me Ikuko. Now into the living room with you too.” She pushed him in the direction of the living room. “I’ll be in there soon with refreshments.”

 

Tony nodded and went into the living room to see Serenity greeting her father, Kenji. “Hello sir.”

 

“Nice to meet you finally. Kenji Tsukino.” Kenji held his hand out to Tony to shake.

 

Tony shook Kenji’s hand with a grin. “Same to you sir.”

 

“Go ahead and have a seat.” Kenji gestured to the couch where Serenity was already sitting while he sat in one of the chairs opposite. “Shingo will be home from school if you’re able to wait around.”

 

“Ah right. Do need to give him a chance to be a protective brother.” Tony nodded in understanding as he sat next to Serenity

 

Serenity giggled. “There’s that and that he’ll call me for days complaining about how he missed seeing us.”

 

Ikuko walked into the room with a tray of snacks and cups of lemonade, set the tray on the coffee table in the middle before sitting in a chair next to Kenji.

 

“Well, seeing as you two are here, it must be safe to assume that Mamoru is gone for good, correct?” Ikuko started the conversation.

 

Serenity nodded. “He is. Never again will we have to worry.”

 

“That’s a relief.” Kenji sighed in relief. “I would’ve taken a crack at him for hurting you before but he’d left for the states before I could.” He looked to Tony. “Thank you for finishing him off and protecting her.” Kenji said with the assumption that it had been Tony that had delivered the final blow.

 

“I did my best to protect her sir, but she’s actually the one who finished him off.” Tony admitted. “And I’m proud of her for it even if part of me wishes I could’ve.” He looked to Serenity with a proud smile.

 

Serenity blushed as she smiled back at him before looking back to her parents, especially her father.

 

Kenji and Ikuko both looked at Serenity in shock. From what she’d told them of her time as a senshi once she revealed it to them, it was always hard on her to harm civilians even when she knew she might have to to have a chance.

 

“Is that true Serenity?” Kenji asked.

 

Serenity nodded. “It is, Daddy. I wasn’t trying to show up Tony. But Mamoru had pulled an underhanded move. He attacked Tony from behind while Tony was trying to help me against some youma. I kind of didn’t have much choice but to end Mamoru myself after that.”

 

“Huh. Well it’s definitely a better way for him to go out than the story that went out that he hung himself out of supposed grief on realizing that he’d been stupid.” Kenji eyed her. “Any idea how that story went out if you ended him so permanently?”

Serenity smirked. “I...might’ve managed a bit of the silver crystal’s power to do some mental altering of those who’d heard the story but didn’t fully know better and even allow for a ‘body’ to be found where he’d been staying.” She shrugged. “Had to ensure that we didn’t end up in handcuffs soon after. Only time I’ve ever used the crystal in such a bad way and it will stay the only time.”

 

Kenji nodded. “Good. And you’re in the Avengers now?”

 

Serenity nodded. “Officially. Though the only ones that know I’m Sailor Cosmos are Tony of course and then Rhodey who’s War Machine and Bruce Banner also known as the Hulk. Tony and I keep things between us professional when we’re in the field with other Avengers. The others haven’t seemed to put it together yet or at least not as far as we can tell.”

 

“However do you both manage it? Each with your own company, plus protecting the world and still managing time for each other?” Ikuko asked.

 

Tony handed Serenity a glass of lemonade before grabbing one for himself and sipping from it. “Time management.”

 

“That’s basically it, Daddy.” Serenity agreed. “It helps I think, that we have assistants.”

 

“It does help. I’ll gladly admit that Pepper has been wonderful at helping me keep business dealings straight. She regularly teams up with Serenity as well to make sure I’m not down in my lab wasting away all the time.” Tony explained with a smile while slightly fiddling with something in his pocket.

 

Kenji was happy with what he was seeing and hearing from Tony. He was glad that his daughter had found someone who clearly genuinely loved her and made her happy. And if whatever Tony was fiddling with out of sight was what he thought it was, then it seemed Tony would be making Serenity even happier. That’s all that mattered to him. 


	15. Chapter 15

The two couples talked a bit more in comfortable conversation until Shingo came in from school a couple hours later. Tony watched with a smile for a few minutes as Serenity and Shingo talked and caught up. He waited until the two siblings were fully in their conversation before going over to Kenji and quietly requesting to speak to Kenji in private. Kenji agreed after looking at Shingo, Serenity and Ikuko and led Tony to the kitchen.

“Alright Tony, I’m all ears.” Kenji said after closing the kitchen door behind them.” And it’s off the record.” He joked in reference to his own career in journalism as he turned to face Tony.

“Kenji, I know you just met me today and my past doesn’t exactly work in my favor. But I want to do right by Serenity. And so, I’m asking for your blessing to ask for her hand in marriage. I admit I’m not perfect and she doesn’t expect me to be. But I’ve become better for her. Because she deserves better than the man I was before meeting her. I would do anything for her.”

Kenji smiled. “So I can see. There’s a difference in how she smiles. I haven’t seen her smile like that in years. You have my blessing. You have the ring with you then?”

Tony grinned and pulled the small ring box out of his pocket. “I bought it a couple weeks ago and have been carrying it around ever since waiting for the right moment.” He looked to Kenji. “Is it alright if I feel the right moment is in front of her family?”

Kenji nodded. “You said you were waiting for the right moment. Only you know best.” He opened the door again. “After you.”

Tony nodded as he walked out of the kitchen back to the living room, slipping the ring back into his pocket. He noted that Shingo had moved from where he’d previously been on the floor into a chair between where Kenji had been sitting and the couch. He walked over to the couch and cleared his throat.

“Everything okay, Tony?” Serenity looked up at him when she heard him clear his throat.

“Everything is just fine. And I’m hoping by the time we leave here, it’ll be perfect.” He smiled as he sank to one knee in front of her and gently took one of her hands in one of his.

Serenity watched in confusion at first but decided to hear him out.

Tony kissed her hand then made eye contact with her.”Serenity...Belle. Since we first met, you’ve made my life better. You’ve made me want to be better. You trusted me with your biggest secret and believe me when I say I’ll gladly keep it until my last breath. You’re so strong with and without your background and powers and yet so humble. We both know you’re capable of kicking my ass six ways to Sunday on your worse days and yet you have your morals that you stand by that for the most part wouldn’t let you. As strong as you are, you’re humble enough to know when you need help and you accept every time the help of the lowly knight in shining armor that I am. I am constantly in awe of the shining light that you are.” He let go of her hand then to reach into his pocket for the ring box and gave her one of his legendary roguish grins as he pulled it out. “Serenity Tsukino, would you do this poor knight the honor of becoming my princess and wife?” He opened the box to reveal a ring with a moonstone in the middle of a setting of rubies and gold rhinestones.

Serenity gasped as she saw the ring and heard the question, her eyes watering. “Yes! Yes! Of course I’ll marry you!” She cried as she held her left hand out to him.

Tony lifted the ring from the box and gently slid it onto her finger. He then stood up, taking both of Serenity’s hands into his and gently pulled her up with him. Serenity in return, pulled him into a kiss even as she continued to cry tears of joy. Ikuko and Shingo were both cheering while Kenji watched the scene with a smile. When Serenity and Tony finally broke the kiss, Shingo walked over to Tony with a look that was an attempt to be intimidating on his face.

“Congratulations. I’d hoped to do this before you popped the question, but it holds even more weight now that you have. Don’t hurt her.” Shingo said.

Tony nodded with a chuckle. “You have my word. I’ll do everything I can to protect her.”

Serenity giggled and ruffled Shingo’s hair. “Don’t worry Shingo, if he hurts me, I’ll personally deliver him to you for punishment.” She winked.

Shingo grinned. “I’ll remember that, Sis.”

“Thought I was supposed to be the one always plotting?” Tony looked between the two siblings in mock offense.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t plot to counter yours.” Serenity teased as she pulled away from Tony. 

Tony, crossed his arms and playfully pouted causing Serenity to burst into giggles as she hugged Shingo. She went and hugged her parents.

“Much as I hate to say it, we gotta get going. We both have business in the morning and we need to prepare for the media breakout on our engagement.” Serenity explained to her family.

“Yeah. And I doubt Luna, Artemis or Pepper would be pleased if they find out from the papers rather than from us. Not that Pepper didn’t have some idea.” Tony agreed.

“Just don’t be strangers you two.” Ikuko smiled as she went and hugged Tony with a smile. “Welcome to the family, Tony. I expect regular visits from you two.”

“Yes Mom.” Tony grinned as Serenity rejoined his side.

“Bye.” Serenity said before teleporting herself and him back to his office.

Tony looked to Serenity with a smile after they’d arrived back in the conference room they’d left from. “Shall we go let the others of our little family here know the good news?”

“You mean Pepper, Luna and Artemis?” Serenity chuckled.

“Of course. Who else would I mean? Well, maybe Bruce.” He grinned before he tapped his watch. “Jarvis? Location of Pepper Potts, please?”

“Welcome back sir. Pepper is here in the mansion as are one Luna and Artemis for Serenity.” Jarvis answered.

“Thank you Jarvis. We’ll be there shortly.” Tony informed Jarvis.

“Very good sir.” Jarvis replied.

Serenity smiled. “Well let’s go. Let me guess, you took the suit to get here today.” She started for the door and the elevators.

“You know me so well, Belle.” He smirked as he followed her.

She laughed. “It’s not that hard to figure out. You like to show off. Using your suit to get to and from the office is a way to show off because you can and no one in their right mind would tell you not to.”

“That’s very true.” He admitted as they stepped onto the elevator. “Shall we add Bruce to the people we tell?” 

“Depends. Isn’t there a meeting with the other main avengers, tonight?” She mused.

“Yeah. Fury called it.” He narrowed his eyes slightly as he cornered her in a corner of the elevator. “Why?”

She tilted her head with a smirk. “Think about it. None except Bruce know me as anything but Sailor Cosmos. They’ve been asking for ages when they would get to see me out of my fuku.”

“Oh. Gonna finally tell them, huh?” He kissed her before moving to kiss her neck.

“Mmhmm.” She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “Got a problem with that?”

“Not at all. I’ll stand beside you all the way.” He kissed her again as they finally left the elevator and walked out the building. He looked around and smirked when he recognized her car.

“Aww, Belle. You brought my favorite one.” He joked.

Serenity laughed again and handed him the keys after unlocking the car. “It is my favorite too of my cars.” She slid into the car giggling.

Tony slid in on the driver’s side and started the car before pulling off in the direction of his place. “Are you really sure you want to reveal yourself to the other avengers? I did tell you what they said when we first met.”There was concern and a very slight hint of fear in his voice.

“I’m sure Tiger.” She smiled softly before giggling anew. “And I remember well what you told me they’d said. I’m thinking of long term. I’d rather reveal it when we have some control compared to it getting revealed by one of us in the heat of the moment in some sort of situation. And don’t say it’ll never happen because there’s always a chance.” She then studied him a bit. “You’re afraid, aren’t you?”

“No. Not at all.” He kept his focus on the road even as his hands tightened their grip on the steering wheel.

“You sure Tony? Considering you brought up what they said.” She glanced at him pointedly. “You’re concerned they’ll try and maybe succeed in talking me out of the engagement, aren’t you?”

“Not concerned at all.” He muttered in a tone that said he wanted it dropped.

“Fine.” She huffed. “But we’ll come back to this discussion later.” She crossed her arms and looked out the window in silence for the remainder of the ride.

Tony chanced a sideways glance at her and knew in that moment, he’d fucked up. Not once had they fought and yet it seemed that they were finally having their first one and he’d just proposed to her. He knew that she’d at least play the part of happy fiancee while they shared the news to Pepper, Luna and Artemis and later to the Avengers. It was just a matter of when would she go off on him. He knew she was right that they would talk about it later. Just as he knew she was right that he was afraid. And he knew that he would have to eventually admit that she was right. But that would wait until later. And it was likely to be a blow up when it did, he resigned as he continued driving.


End file.
